The Slayers Lament
by rocketstar
Summary: Sara Dalgaard was the slayer, the one girl in the world chosen to kill vampires and all the darkness that roamed but after her parents were murdered by Klaus, she was forced to give up slaying in order to protect the life of her brother. Until now. With the help of Elijah, Sara finds more than she's expecting when she dusts off her stake and heads to Mystic Falls to stop Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

_It was late when Sara came home from watching a movie with her friends and as she made her way up the porch towards the front door, she knew something was wrong. Other than the fact that her front door was wide open, her gut was telling her something else was wrong. Dropping her keys into her bag, Sara fumbled around in her bag until she found a stake and once it was in her right hand she tentatively made way into the house, careful not to make any noise. As she walked into the foyer Sara saw blood. Lots of it. There was a bloody handprint on the wall by the stairs and then blood trailed down the stairs. Following the blood trail, Sara looked to her left and saw it went into the dining room and so she made her way into the dining room. What Sara walked into shocked her to the core. It wasn't the blood, that she could stomach but it was the sight if her parents Mark and Linda sitting on two chairs, bleeding heavily and looking terrified whilst a blonde hair man with blue eyes stood in the middle of them with a hand on each of their shoulders with an amused grin on his face._

_"Sara..." Linda squeaked, the terror clear in her face and voice making to clearly obvious that she was scared to death._

_"It's going to be okay mom, everything is going to fine I'm going to take care of it, kay? Sara assured her mom, giving both her parents a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the man who was standing by her parents. She had never seen him before in her life but she knew what the man was and better yet she had a rough idea of who he was. Although she did want to know how the hell he had gotten into her house but that wasn't the most pressing matter at hand. She'd deal with that once she killed the man and her parents were safe,_

_"You shouldn't lie to them, we all know their going to die." The man began with a smile that made Sara's blood run cold but she didn't respond, Sara just gripped her stake even tighter. "Hello Sara, it's nice to finally meet in person."_

_"Klaus." Sara replied gritting her teeth as she addressed the man who she correctly assumed to be the infamous Klaus, despite the fact that she had never met Klaus before today, some part of her knew it was him from when she had first laid her eyes on him. She had been searching for him months in order to kill him and word traveled quickly about the girl who wanted to kill an original vampire. Klaus had sent warnings, sent other vampires to warn her what would happen if she didn't stop hunting him down but she didn't listen even when the bodies starting piling up. It just made Sara all the more determined so she just killed all the vampires he sent. And now he was here._

_"S-Sara, do you know this man?" Mark quietly asked._

_"Dad, don't worry. I'm going to fix everything just give me a couple of minutes." Sara said as she dropped her bag on the floor and tightening her grip on the stake in her hand to the point where she would have snapped it in half if she held it any tighter. "You've got some real nerve turning up where I live, the place I call home."_

_"I did warn you what would happen if you didn't stop looking for me Sara, I warned you several times but you just wouldn't listen or leave well enough alone. You wouldn't listen to the people I sent, instead you just kept killing them which got my attention, I must admit I underestimated you Sara but after you killed seven of my associates I figured that it was time for the two us to finally meet in person. You should consider this to be such an honor as not many people get to meet me in person… Although when I arrived I was disappointed to see that you weren't home but your lovely parents have been keeping me very entertained." Klaus replied._

_"K-Kill?" Linda spluttered._

_"Tut tut Sara, did you not tell your parents about your little job on the side? That your no ordinary eighteen year old girl? That your the chosen one? Klaus said as he looked at Sara with an amused look on his face before turning to her parents. "You ever wonder why your daughter always had blood stains or holes in her clothes? Or why she spent an awfully amount of time at the library or fell asleep studying at a friends house? Did you not notice the bruises that would mysteriously disappear after a few hours? Well I'm tell you why, it's because your darling Sara is a very special little girl. In fact the most special in the world and one of a kind. Your daughter is the chosen one, she is the vampire slayer!... Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. That's the prophecy of the slayer and it's talking about your little girl Mark, your daughter was chosen to kill people like me, to stop us preying on humans and drinking their blood."_

_"No, t-that's not true."_

_"Ignore him, I'll explain everything later mom and dad." Sara said as she took a step toward them. "This doesn't concern them, this is between you and me so let them go."_

_"I think it does concern them, what parent wouldn't be worried and concerned to find out that their child killed vampires on a daily basis?"_

_"You want to kill me? Then get it over with already!" Sara barked._

_"I don't want to kill you Sara, I kill you and another slayer is called, I do however want to make you suffer..." Klaus laughed as his hands slowly moved away from Sara's parents shoulder and moments later he ripped their heads off so fast that they were spinning as they landed on the floor and Sara stumbled back a few steps and let out a strangled cry as she saw Klaus knock the headless bodies of her parents to the ground. "I didn't want to do that as your parents seemed like such nice people but you forced my hand Sara, I warned you to stop looking for me but you refused to listen, killing you would have achieved nothing just a new slayer and you can't suffer if you dead but you can if your parents pay the price for insolence. Then there's the matter of your brother Sebastian, I believe he's five years older than you? He's graduated from Stanford..."_

_"I-I..." Sara chocked out in shock, half listening as she was still trying to process the fact that her parents were dead._

_Klaus walked away from the dining room chairs and made his way over to a cabinet and picked out a family photograph that was sitting inside, glancing it at briefly before smashing it on the ground. "I'll make you a deal sweetheart, you stop looking for me and you stop slaying and I'll let you and your brother live. You don't and I'll hunt your brother down and rip him limb by limb right in front of your pretty eyes before I begin with you and trust me I won't show the restraint that I've been showing tonight. What do you say?"_

_Her parents were dead and Klaus was threatening to kill her brother if she didn't stop. If this wasn't her family then she would have told Klaus to go to hell and gone for him but this was her family. She failed to protect her parents, she let her arrogance get in the way but she wouldn't make that mistake again. Sara wouldn't put her brother at risk, the way she had done with her parents. She'd do what Klaus said to protect her brother, so Sara dropped the stake in her hand and it fell to the ground with a quiet thud. "O-Okay..." _

_"Wise choice." _

Shaking her head at the memory Sara adjusted her sunglasses as she climbed out of her jeep, despite her best efforts the events of five years were still engrained in her memory and even after all this time they were as clear in her mind as if they had happened only yesterday. Putting them aside Sara chose to focus on her attentions on the dark haired man in a suit who was waiting for her, taking a deep breath Sara looked at both sides of the street before over and making her way to the man. Sara had no idea why he called her early this morning asking for her to meet him in Richmond of all places and she had no idea why she came because if anyone saw the two of them together in such a public place things wouldn't end well for either often but for some reason she came. Some part out of curiosity the second out of pure stupidity. "You rang?"

"Hello Sara."

"You had better have a good reason for bringing me here and wanting us to meet in public Elijah!" Sara hissed to the tall dark haired vampire who was standing in front of her who like always was so calm and collected even when she was losing her temper. Not once she the day they had met had Sara ever since Elijah raise his voice or have a single hair out of place.

"I do, so if you'll please follow me." Elijah calmly said and rather reluctantly Sara followed him, despite the fact that she was rather unhappy to see Elijah she had come all this way to meet him so she figured that she might as well stay and listen to what the man had to say. The two of them walked until Elijah came to a stop in front of a shop which had a huge window allowing them to see into the shop which appeared to be a coffee shop from what Sara saw.

"I came all the way from New York for you to show me a simple coffee shop? Seriously, if you wanted coffee Elijah you could have come to me given that there is a coffee shop practically everywhere you look in New York." Sara began.

"That's not why I had you come here Sara, I had you come here because this is about Klaus." Elijah announced which caused Sara to take a sharp intake of breath, which she quickly tried to brush off. Hearing the name of the man who killed her parents made Sara very uncomfortable after all these years even with Elijah who happened to be Klaus' brother. "You see that man and woman talking to the man with the laptop? Well that's Damon Salvatore and Rosemary, I brought you here so you could follow them back to Mystic Falls and introduce yourself to them and assist them as they are trying to stop Klaus from getting his hands on the second Petrova doppelgänger so he can break the curse."

"And why would I do something like that? You know that Klaus will kill my brother if I don't stick to the terms of our agreement." Sara asked skeptically reminding Elijah of the deal that she had made and had been sticking to for the last five years.

"You help them and I'll help you get the thing you've wanted to do but couldn't for the last five years, I'll help you kill Klaus just like I promised you all these years ago." Elijah replied and Sara just swallowed a lump in her throat as she recalled when she first met Elijah. It had been a couple of months after her parents had been murdered and Sara had moved to New York to start college, he had found her in the corners of the New York public library and when he had approached things hadn't exactly gone well. Despite the fact she had given up slaying Sara knew what he was instantly. He told her who he was and that he was sorry for what Klaus had done to her, telling her everything about Klaus and the curse, even revealing his relationship to Klaus. Sara made it clear that she had no interest in what he wanted or needed from her but Elijah said he wanted to help her when the time was right. Five years later here they were.

"Klaus will kill my brother." Sara firmly stated.

"I can protect Sebastian from Klaus, I promised you that."

"You forget that I know you Elijah and of your loopholes, if you say that you won't harm my brother than I want you to promise it in both an physical and emotional way. You touch him and you don't harm anyone whose close to him, anyone he's so much as met or had a conversation with." Sara said, she trusted Elijah somewhat but he could be very slippery not to mention he was a vampire but the two of them shared a mutual interest to kill Klaus because of the harm he had inflicted on their families. So for now Sara would trust that Elijah to keep her brother safe because he needed her and the weapon she had in her procession to help him kill Klaus.

"I give you my word that your brother will not be harmed." Elijah replied as he put a hundred dollar bill in the guitar case of a man who was busking beside them only to take a few coins in return.

"How can you be so sure that this will work? That they'll even be able to break the curse?" Sara questioned

"You'll find out for yourself in good time, when you reach Mystic Falls go to the Salvatore boarding house and tell them Slater sent you, tell that what parts of your story you feel like sharing but do not tell them anything of what I have told you. They believe that I am dead and that I work for Klaus, nothing else and I intend for it to stay that way for the foreseeable future." Elijah said before throwing the coins in his hands at the window which all broke and chaos seemed to run amuck in the coffee shop and Sara looked to her side to see that Elijah had simply vanished. Following his lead Sara slipped away into the crowd and started making plans; it looked like she was heading to Mystic Falls tonight, wherever the hell that was…


	2. Chapter 2

It was nightfall when Sara arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, the whole time she was driving she kept reminding herself that she was being stupid as Klaus was bound to found out and go straight after Sebastian when he did. But Sara told herself that Elijah had given his word that he wouldn't let anything happen to Sebastian and even if she couldn't count on him, Sara could depend on herself. No longer was she a eighteen year old crippled by the sight of her parents headless bodies and their murderer but now she was twenty three years and more importantly she was the slayer. She'd kill Klaus, even if that meant she'd go down with him. Climbing out of her car, Sara walked up the driveway towards the front door and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, once she did it took about a minute before the door was opened and standing behind it was Damon Salvatore.

"Who are you?" Damon questioned, making it clear that he hadn't seen in her in Richmond earlier which was very reassuring to Sara as he couldn't know that she was working with Elijah.

"I'm an associate of Slater's, he thinks I might be able to help you with your little problem with Klaus so he sent me here to come and find you and offer my services." Sara said and Damon looked her over a few times before rather reluctantly motioning for Sara to come in and in she walked into a living room/parlor, which looked incredibly outdated but rather fitting for a house of this stature. "Wait here."

"Sure thing." Sara replied and watched as Damon walked away, whilst he was gone Sara walked up and down the room taking in her surroundings until she wasn't alone anymore, Damon had returned with Rose and a man who Sara hadn't seen when she was in Richmond but presumed it was Stefan Salvatore, the brother of Damon who Elijah vaguely mentioned when he called to remind Sara not to let Damon know he was alive as Damon believed he had killed him.

"I don't recognize her and I know most of Slater's friends." Rose began as she wearily looked at Sara.

"The operative words in that sentence being you know most." Sara replied not batting an eyelid, the distrust was to be expected as she knew there was no way that she could walk in and immediately gain their trust. She knew that getting them to trust her was going to be relatively simple despite the fact that she was lying about the fact that she was a friend of Slater but as long as they believed the story she was feeding them none of that mattered. "Just because you know Slater doesn't mean you know all of his friends, I know Slater yet I've never come across you until today Rose."

"Who are you?" Damon demanded.

"We'll get to that but a better question would be for you to ask what am I? Then we can get started on the introductions and explanations." Sara idly said.

"Okay then what are you?" Stefan asked and Sara chose not to say anything and instead opened her bag and pulled out a stake before tossing it over to Stefan who looked it over briefly before looking to his companions.

"You're a hunter?" Rose asked.

Sara shook her head and quietly. "I'm not a hunter, I'm _the_ hunter. There's a difference and I'm known as and tend to answer to a different name than that of a normal vampire hunter. Let me know if you've ever heard of it? The slayer?"

"You the slayer? Funny." Damon began and without saying anything Sara took a few steps towards Damon and took his hand and squeezed it so hard that she could hear the bones in his hand shatter and it was only then that she actually let go and took a couple of steps back.

"It's not a joke, there's even a prophecy about it that says some girl has the skill and strength to kill all that goes bump in the night and so on, very old and boring but it is a rather apt job description. And that's me; I'm Sara Dalgaard and I'm the slayer." Sara revealed much to the skepticism of the three vampires in front of her, not that she entirely blamed them, as she didn't exactly believe it six years ago when she was called.

"Slater sent you? A slayer? I don't believe it." Rose said as she kept switching from looking at Sara to the stake that Stefan was carrying and Damon who was currently putting the bones in his hands back into place.

"Whether you want to believe that I'm the slayer or not is irrelevant but it's nice to see I don't have to explain my job to you, now I could easily kill all three of you right now but that's not what I'm here. I'm here because I can help. Earlier in the day I received a call from Slater and he told me that a friend of his along with an acquaintance of theirs had visited him. He said that they were asking questions about Klaus and the curse of the sun and moon, which you supposedly want to stop him breaking." Sara began.

"Curse?" Stefan asked and Sara scoffed in amusement, they all knew what she was talking about but she'd go along with this nonsense for a while.

"Very old curse, Aztec I believe but anyway it was cast a long time ago making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon but the legend goes that if a vampire breaks the curse first then they will be allowed to roam in the sun freely whilst wolves will only be able to turn on a full moon. But if the wolves break it first then they would be free to turn whenever and vampires would forever be cursed to walk in the darkness and all that jazz… Now if we're continuing with this charade of you all pretending not to know what I'm talking about then I'll explain that for Klaus to even be able to attempt to break the curse he needs a witch, werewolf, vampire and most importantly the moonstone and the doppelgänger. The first three are pretty easy to come by but the other two? Not so much and from what I've been told you want to stop Klaus from breaking the curse and the only reason why you'd want to stop him when Damon and Stefan can already walk in the sun judging by the lapis lazuli rings the both of them are wearing is if you have something he wants, like the doppelgänger right?" Sara summed up into one tidy little explanation.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Damon said as he finished up putting his hand back together.

"Sure you don't." Sara sarcastically replied with roll of her eyes, this little game of the three of them playing dumb was getting old rather quickly. So she decided to get a move on and to do that she'd instill the fear of Klaus in them. "And saying that when Klaus gets here isn't going to fly either, he's going to find out eventually that there is a second doppelgänger and when he does he is going to come straight here and he'll do whatever it takes to get her. Kill whoever it takes and trust me it won't be pretty."

"You sound like you've had experience with Klaus." Stefan noted picking up on what Sara had said.

"I have."

"More important question, have you met him? Because most of what we've heard is stories that have been passed down and no one seems to have met this Klaus guy in person but they all say the same thing; that Klaus is the worst of all the original vampires and we should be scared of him." Damon questioned and Sara nodded and the annoyed face that Damon had fell.

"You've met Klaus, you've actually met him?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately." Sara grimly replied.

"What's he like? Rose hasn't met him herself but says that the other original Elijah who fyi I killed is like the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus." Damon gloated.

Sara pursed her lips together, Damon was going to be in for a real shock when he found that Elijah wasn't as dead as he thought and that when you staked an original vampire you only put them down for a couple of hours. "And Rose is right, I've met Klaus once but he is as bad as the stories make him out to be, in fact he's worse than that."

"How do we find him?"

"You don't find him, it's the other way round. It's Klaus who finds you and he doesn't just show up, he lurks in the darkness and the shadows before making an appearance when he feels ready. You'll never know when Klaus is about to come out, not until the last minute. Take my advice, don't estimate him as Klaus is incredible dangerous and like the rumors say he is the most feared original of them all and for good reason. Klaus will hurt and kill anyone and everything to get what he wants..." Sara said before having to clear her throat.

"How did he find you?" Stefan asked.

"Through my teenage arrogance and naivety five years ago, I had heard the rumors of the Big Bad Klaus and I decided to go looking for him in order to kill given my role as the slayer. I figured why keep killing the little fish when I could kill the big ones instead starting with Klaus? I started looking for him but it wasn't one of those things that happened overnight, it took six months of research and digging and during that time I got a couple of leads into where he was. But every time I got close some vampire low on the totem pole would pop up and warn me to back down before something bad happened. I didn't listen of course, I was eighteen and I thought I knew everything and being the slayer just made my ego even more bigger…" Sara wearily said.

"What happened?"

"Klaus came and found me, we had a very eventful first and only meeting, it didn't end well..." Sara replied vaguely not wiling to go into the details about what went down on the night that her and Klaus met.

"And?" Damon asked.

"That's not important right now, the only thing that matters is Klaus will eventually come and your going to need all the help you can get. He won't be pleased that your tying to stop him from breaking the curse and he'll warn you several times like he did with me and then he'll stop. Klaus will stop playing nice and start playing bloody because you didn't leave well enough alone and the thing about Klaus? He's very big on revenge and punishing those who have got in his way."

"We know, Rose has been on the run from him for over five hundred years after the first doppelgänger became a vampire." Damon said which caused Sara to look at Rose in understanding and it reminded her that Elijah forgot to mention that to her earlier.

"Yeah that would piss him off especially since these doppelgangers only make an appearance every five hundred years. But Klaus won't you kill, he finds that a waste as how can he make you suffer if your dead? But by the time he's done your wishing that he'd have just killed you in the first place." Sara noted.

"So what happened with you and Klaus?" Damon asked.

"He forced my hand."

"By doing what exactly?"

"He made me stop slaying." Sara announced, not going into precise details.

"And you did it?" Damon demanded in shock. "You're the damn slayer! It's your job to kill him!"

"I'm fully aware of the job requirement of the slayer but I didn't exactly have much choice in the matter at the time and so I had to agree." Sara replied as her mind briefly flickered back to then Klaus made her give up slaying in order to protect her brother. It was a such a huge decision that she had made all those years ago but Sara had done it because she loved her brother and didn't want to lose him just like she had lost her parents.

"What do you mean he made you stop slaying? What did Klaus do in order to make you cave?"

"It's not important right now, what is important is that you want to stop Klaus and I want to help." Sara retorted in an effort to move things along.

"Okay then so tell us this, what happened after you met Klaus? Obviously he didn't kill you and you didn't kill him?" Damon questioned and Sara took a moment to carefully think of an answer before she responded to his question.

"Things happened and we went our separate ways, I don't know what he did nor do I want to but I went off the grid for the last five years and tried to live as normal life as I could up until today when Slater called me to tell me that a couple of vampires were sniffing around for Klaus. It grabbed my attention." Sara replied.

"Why? You yourself said that you didn't kill Klaus and he forced you to give up slaying, so why after all these years do you want to come back after living a normal life to help us stop him? Klaus obviously did something to make you willing agree to give up slaying…" Stefan asked.

"There's several reasons; stupidity and madness being at the top of the list and partly not to mention I figured the people who were going to be on the top of Klaus' hit list for trying to stop him from breaking the curse could use a little help from someone who has experience in pissing the Big Bad Klaus off. Look your all vampires and I should kill you all right here and right now which I would have no problem with doing but that's not why I'm here. I couldn't give a rats ass about any other vampires; I'm only here because of Klaus. You want to stop him and I want to do what I should have done five years ago and that is kill him so I think our interests overlap…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sara sat at the bar of the Mystic Grill, a restaurant and a local hangout she had discovered in her short time that she had been in the small and quaint town that was home to the supernatural. Her watcher Myron would have had a field day with Mystic Falls if he knew about any of this but that was never going to happen as Sara had turned her back on Myron and the watchers council over five years ago. Just thinking about that made Sara feel uncomfortable so she motioned to the bartender to refill her glass of wine. Last night hadn't exactly gone as planned as the Salvatore's plus Rose were still kind of weary of her but Sara figured she'd give them sometime to digest everything as if it was the other way round she wouldn't believe them straight away. But Sara knew it wouldn't take them long, especially if they were being serious about stopping Klaus breaking the curse. That was the easiest part, once she had accomplished that part everything would just get increasingly harder.

"We need to talk."

"Is that so?" Sara idly said as she took a sip of her glass of wine not bothering to look at Damon who was standing behind her, like she had predicted one of the Salvatore's would come and find her when they were good and ready, it was only a matter of time and here was Damon.

"Look Little Miss Slayer, I don't have time for your games so if you still want to help us deal with Klaus so you can kill him for whatever it is he did to you then I suggest you come with me right now." Damon bluntly stated, looking very frustrated with he fact that he was here sitting with Sara asking for her help in a rather abstract way. Sara could have made a sarcastic comment or made a comment about how she knew he'd eventually come find her but instead she didn't, instead Sara drained the rest of her glass and got up from her stool and motioned for him to lead away. Wordlessly Damon made his way out of the Grill and Sara followed as he crossed the street and walked over to the town's square where a teenage girl with dark was waiting for them. "Elena this is Sara Dalgaard, the woman whose going to save you from your stupidity and hopefully stop Klaus before he gets a chance to kill you if we don't dispel the moonstone and slayer girl this is Elena Gilbert the–"

"Doppelgänger. You said you had no idea what I was talking about when I asked you about the second doppelgänger." Sara said.

"Like you believed me." Damon retorted.

"True, I knew that you'd never tell me the truth and I knew that I was right but now that we've got that aside and we're working on a common goal we can focus on the preventing the curse from being broken and if we can't do that then we'll go to plan b, kill Klaus and you'll never have to worry someone trying to break the curse." Sara replied.

"Damon and Stefan said that you were a slayer, what exactly is that? They didn't exactly explain it in too much detail except for the fact that you kill vampires like a vampire hunter and you have a history with Klaus and you know Slater which brought you here to Mystic Falls." Elena questioned.

"Firstly I'm not a vampire hunter Elena, I'm _the_ vampire hunter. Unlike the vampire hunters you may have come across I didn't decide to become one, I was chosen to become the slayer."

"Chosen?"

"Yes. When the first vampires were created nature could not stand for such an abomination and so they sought a way to protect the innocent from the evils of vampires and so a group of witches gathered in secret and created a weapon. But it was no ordinary weapon as it was a girl, they took a teenage girl and used powerful magic, similar magic that made the first vampires but they also used the blood of a vampire and the blood of a victim they killed and turned her into a slayer. The magic they used gave this girl incredible powers, it gave strength greater than humans and any vampire, speed, agility, endurance, acute senses and instinct and the ability to heal faster. She became the first slayer."

"So there have been other slayers before you." Elena slowly stated.

"Hundreds perhaps even thousands because even though the witches wanted a force of good to fight against the vampires they knew nothing should be able to live forever, not even the slayer. So they created another spell to pass along the slayers powers when she died and it's been going on ever since. When one dies another is called, that's what we're told as due to the obvious violent natures of being slayer most slayers don't tend to live long and once we die another girl is chosen at random and she is endowed with our abilities and becomes the slayer. It's a very long and complicated story but all you need to know was that I was eventually called..."

"How long have you been the slayer?" Elena asked.

"Six years if you include the five years that I quit being the slayer."

"That's the part that has to go with Klaus and how slayerette over here came face to face with Klaus and things didn't exactly end up to good for her and the same could have gone the same for you Elena if I hadn't have rescued you from your suicide mission." Damon lectured.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah you are! Elena here had the dumb idea of going to visit your friend Slater whose dead by the way to try and get in touch with Klaus and she kind of made contact with him and told him who she was and that she was willing to hand herself over to him. A couple of vampires came to get here and would have taken her if it wasn't for Elijah who wasn't as dead as I thought he would be." Damon seethed through gritted teeth.

"I knew what I was doing." Elena seethed.

"No you don't Elena, not when it comes to Klaus and he will find out of your existence eventually and it's only a matter of time before he arrives and trust me things are going to get messy but the longer it takes for him to find out the better it is for everyone. Klaus likes to make a show of things and just because you think handing yourself over to him will end things, doesn't mean it actually will..."

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"Because she's met Klaus personally Elena and for some reason she some managed to survive which kind of makes her the expert in not getting killed by Klaus so I suggest you listen to what she says." Damon hissed.

"I'm going to tell you a story Elena, I told Damon and Stefan parts of it when we first met but not all of it… Similar to you Elena I went looking for Klaus when I shouldn't have, I was a year older than yourself and I thought I knew better despite being warned to stop looking for Klaus but I didn't and I kept looking for him. I wanted to be the slayer that killed the worst of all the original vampires but Klaus wasn't going to let that happen. You see he likes making people suffer but not by killing them, he knew that if he killed me then another slayer would be called and he couldn't have that. The last thing he needed was a slayer hunting him down to avenge the death of her sister slayer so to punish me for my teenage arrogance he killed my parents right in front of me. He got to me through killing the people I loved and he forced me to stop slaying by telling me if I stopped looking for him and slaying then he wouldn't kill my brother. I took the deal and that was five and a half years ago until I got Slater's call."

"About me..." Elena said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm the slayer and yet I let a vampire threaten me into turning my back on my duty as cheesy as that sounds. I have the strength and a weapon to kill Klaus but I let the fear of him killing the one person I had left stop me from doing the right thing. I'm not the over confident cocky or scared girl I was back then. That's why I'm here, to stop Klaus before he can kill you but I need time to prepare for that, which is why you can't go off handing yourself to Klaus. I know this is scary and you are worrying about the people you care about but you need to trust that we are all doing whatever it takes to save you." Sara explained

"What about your brother? You said that Klaus wouldn't kill you brother if you didn't look for him? But if you help is with this and try to stop Klaus won't he go after your brother?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry about that my brother is being watched over by a friend which leaves me free to do what I have to do here. Klaus can't be allowed to break the curse but things are getting complicated as he'll find out about you pretty soon and he'll be on his way here. We can break the curse but not break the actual curse by getting rid of the spell on the moonstone apparently, however if we succeed that won't stop Klaus as he's not the forgiving type so when he comes here and he will; I'll kill him. This will all work out Elena; you'll get to live and I'll finally get my revenge…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sara was requested or rather summoned by Damon to meet him early in the morning at the Salvatore boarding house and once she had arrived he shoved a bag into her arms and told Sara to follow him and the two of them soon began a little trek throughout the woods of Mystic Falls. To where Stefan was currently trapped in a magically enchanted tomb with the first doppelgänger who became a vampire. Sara found how funny and dysfunctional this entire town was and how most of it's residents were ignorant to the fact that they were living amongst vampires, werewolves, witches and doppelgängers. Mystic Falls was a slayers dream or nightmare town depending on what slayer you were talking to but Sara rather saw this place as a wild zoo. "This is some place you live in, it's what we'd called a Hellmouth."

"Oh yeah? And why's that princess?" Damon asked.

"This place is a hub for supernatural activity and has been for a good while based on what I've been told about this town, it's nothing like anything else I've ever seen before. Impressive and frightening at the same time. Five years ago I would have come in kicking down doors, swinging an axe dressed in a prom dress and combat boots, forgetting names and faces as I went along. The good ole' days ..." Sara noted with a small chuckle.

"And where do battle axe wielding slayers come from before mysteriously arriving in a place like this?"

"Originally San Diego but last five years I've been in New York."

"Move there after–" Damon began.

"Klaus killed my parents? It's okay you can say it Damon, this thing with Klaus is very personal for me which is why I came back. After we made the deal, I did the whole being normal thing or attempted to, I went to college and majored in history and just kept my head down. Faded into the background that only a few people really knew I existed and that was the point I guess." Sara wearily replied, she figured she might as well be honest as Damon know knew the truth about what went down when she met Klaus when she decided to tell Elena her story.

"So what do you know about the originals?"

"A lot, I spent months doing extensive research into them and I was only eighteen at the time but I learnt a lot through journals and finding out from others who have had experience with them but I've only had the one encounter with Klaus personally." Sara lied somewhat, most of what she had told Damon was the truth but a lot of it she had stretched rather thinly especially the past where she had made it sound like Klaus was the only original that she had ever met. Which wasn't true in the slightest given her history with Elijah although Damon was not to have any knowledge of that but when that tidbit of information came out he was sure to hit the roof. Given that he wasn't too thrilled to know that Elijah was alive.

"Anything you wish to share with the class? Like how Elijah is alive despite the fact that I personally put a stake through his heart and given that you are the slayer I assume that you knew that I didn't really kill him when we first met and I gloated about it." Damon questioned.

"Pretty much, as originals can't be killed with a simple stake to the heart that only put them down for a couple of hourse. It's more complicated than that given that they are the oldest and most powerful of all vampires..." Sara wirily commented.

"Such as?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with at the current time Damon but if there is a time when you need to know then I'll tell you but until then why don't you let the big bad slayer worry about the big bad originals you can focus on explaining to Stefan the fact that you locked his girlfriend up in her own house." Sara retorted as she followed Damon down some stairs and moments later they were at the entrance to the tomb.

"Hello? Anyone home? You have company." Damon called and at first Sara could hear nothing but moments later there was the sound of shuffling feet and Stefan appeared from the darkness looking weary and tired followed by a woman who stood a couple of yards back and bore a striking resemblance to Elena, Sara took her to be Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova; the first doppelgänger. The one who got away from Klaus and his sacrifice at the last moment by escaping and then turning into a vampire. It was kind of smart as it meant she didn't have to die and Klaus couldn't use her in the sacrifice, as her blood wasn't pure anymore.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"Stuck in her house, literally. We've got Bonnie to thank for that."

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked skeptically.

It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tour that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along." Damon said in a dramatic manner which caused Stefan to roll his eyes and Sara figured she should move things along because despite not knowing the two Salvatore brothers for long she could sense some hostility from both brothers.

"We brought you this. It's a care package, it contains a few bits and bobs like candles, lanterns and lunch." Sara said and Damon lifted out a bottle of blood from Sara's bag and gave it a little shake.

Stefan just shook his head at the offer of lunch much to Sara's surprise. "Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her."

"Yeah..." Damon said looking wearily over at Katherine.

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine stated with a smug tone of voice which caused Damon to scoff in amusement and to roll his eyes.

"I've been dead before. I got over it not to mention we have a weapon that's going to help us deal with Klaus." Damon began before jerking his thumb in the direction of Sara. "The slayer, so you can see why were not too worried about your boy Klaus, she kills him and everything will be all funky dory again."

"Oh the slayer? I've come across a few of them, even killed one so forgive me for not being too optimistic about your plan on having a teenage girl get rid of Klaus. If I can kill one, no doubt Klaus won't have any trouble in getting rid of this once, rather old for all the slayers I've seen and trust me they were all better than this one." Katherine leered.

"Katerina Petrova. I've heard all about you and what you've done and I have a message from Beatrice. You remember her right, the slayer you killed? She wants me to tell you to rot in hell or this tomb, whatever comes first and as for Klaus. Why don't you let me worry about him and trust me I won't be following your example of how to put a dent in Klaus' plans and once I kill him I'm coming straight for you next with my shiny big scythe." Sara stated with an amused grin which caused Damon and Stefan to smirk but Katherine scowled and took a couple of steps back into the tomb.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." Damon firmly stated to Stefan.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe."

Damon nodded in agreement before walking away and Sara gave Stefan a smile before following Damon back up the stairs and into the woods. The two of them walked together for a little while longer until they reached the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house and the two of them went their separate ways. "I'm going to go check on Elena and do a couple of errands, you think you'll be okay for a couple of hours princess or do you need for me to find you something useful to do?"

"No thanks. I'm going to hit the books and see if there is something in the old slayer handbook that I've missed–" Sara said hopefully as whilst she was fully aware of the true meaning of the curse she had never known or heard of a way to prevent it from being broken. So she figured she'd hit all the books that she had with her and see if she couldn't dig something up there given that she hadn't read the books she had in over five years and even back then she had lightly skimmed through them. It was a worth a shot anyway given that part of her being here was to try and stop Klaus from breaking the curse that was actually on him.

"Like a chapter called 'How to kill an original vampire for good and prevent him from breaking a curse?' Is that what your looking for?" Damon questioned.

"Something like that, you need me for anything then call me if not you know where I'll be." Sara replied as she made her towards her car.

"One more thing slayerette, you know it's a full moon tonight right?" Damon began and Sara slowly nodded, she was fully aware of the lunar cycle and the phases on the moons and she was pretty sure where Damon was going with this. "Well you know what a full moon does to a certain supernatural breed and your aware that we have a furry little mutt roaming town. But my question is how much experience have you had with werewolves?"

"More than somebody who believed that werewolves were legends up until just over a week ago, but then again I am the slayer. Why so interested? You want me to keep an eye out later on tonight given they aren't exactly vampires best friends?" Sara guessed.

"Pretty much. I've got Vampire Barbie keeping an eye out on the mutt but if things get out of hand I doubt she'll be willing to kill him but I know you won't hesitate to so please do so given that it's technically your job." Damon said sarcastically and Sara just nodded given that she couldn't exactly remember what Vampire Barbie's actual name was given that the last couple of hours she had been kind of saddled with a so much information that her mind was still trying to process it all.

"Whatever, but sure I'll keep an eye out the wolf. It'll probably be roaming somewhere in the woods so I'll find a place to hideout in the woods just before the moon reaches it's apex." Sara replied and Damon gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't understand the last part of her statement but either way didn't care. Given that there was nothing else left to say Sara went on her way and headed back to the B&B that she was staying at and before long there were dozens of books trawled all over the room and pieces of papers sitting on any available surface. Sara was knee deep in research and had found nothing completely solid but then again she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for.

Times like these made Sara wish that Myron was still around, he was the one who was good at the research bit where she was always the one good for kicking down doors and using her fists, then asking questions. If anyone was alive at that point. Sara looked over at her phone, she was tempted to call him but if she called Myron then he'd call the watchers council and let them know she was back and Sara wasn't ready for that no matter how much she could do with his help right now. She's deal with Klaus first and then maybe she'd deal with them. Getting up to stretch her legs for a bit Sara was surprised to hear a knock on the door and Sara made her way over to the door and looked through the peephole, she figured it was Damon needing her help with something before she went werewolf watching. But wasn't Damon, it was Elijah. Taking a deep breath Sara opened the door and smiled. "Hey..."

"Can I come in?" Elijah asked being the ever polite man as always.

"Elijah, you know that you can just walk in. You don't have to be invited in here..." Sara began choosing to wind off quickly as she knew that she didn't have to explain to Elijah of all people about the grey areas that were involved with vampires and being invited into a property that was being rented or a motel. "But come on in, sorry about the mess..."

"You're in the middle of something and I've interrupted you." Elijah noted as he surveyed the room.

"Don't be, I needed the break as I've been doing so much research that I can feel my brain cells slowly dying. I haven't studied this hard ever, not even when I was in college." Sara said with a light laugh.

"I'm assuming your research is to do with the curse?" Elijah enquired as Sara tried her hardest to fight off a yawn.

"Yeah I figured I'd dig out all the slayer related books and journals I have and try and see if there's anything in one of those horrendously old books. At the moment the main focus is trying to break the enchantment on the moonstone so Klaus won't be able to break the spell as he needs the moonstone that the curse was bound with.

"You don't believe it will work?"

"Nope but then again what do I know? This isn't my area of expertise, I'm just the slayer I turn up and kill the things that go bump in the night. The research part was never part of my job description, that was the job of the watcher..." Sara noted as she started moving papers around to make the room slightly presentable. Normally she didn't care what people thought of her untidiness but for some reason it mattered with Elijah.

"You miss him." Elijah stated referring to Sara's former watcher.

"Occasionally but then again I miss lots of aspects of the life I used to have..." Sara began uncomfortably, she didn't like talking about the people of her past as that was where they belonged "I'm surprised to see you here, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon I thought it would be a couple more days or even a week before you rolled into town."

"So did I but Elena Gilbert forced my hand when she took Rosemary over to Slater's apartment, I barely managed to stop her from contacting Klaus and letting him know that the second doppelgänger was alive and was willing to surrender herself to him."

"Damon wasn't thrilled at that part, he was still pretty mad about it when he brought me to meet Elena last night but I think she understands how important it is for her not to be doing stupid things like that to draw Klaus' attention to her. I told her my story and it seemed to make her realize how important it is for her not to go around announcing that she's the doppelgänger. I think things will calm down for now, at least until Klaus arrives..."

"How are things going on your end? Damon must trust you if he's leaving you alone for a long period of time."

Sara sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Rather reluctantly, I might add. It's a good thing Slater is dead because my story would have fallen to pieces but Damon doesn't really have a choice in the matter about trusting me given that Stefan is currently preoccupied in that tomb of his. They all believe that I'm the slayer and that I do want to help them with this Klaus situation, I had to prove who I was but once I did the information just kept pouring in."

"So you know where the moonstone is?" Elijah asked.

"I know who has it, Elena had it but she's going to give it to her witch friend to try and see if she can do her witchy magic on it, which we've already established I don't think will work but I'm not exactly going to tell them what I think." Sara said as she lifted her arms over her head and stretched and as she did she heard the bones in her back crack. "I am getting so old."

"Compared to present company, I think not." Elijah drily said which caused Sara to laugh.

"You know what I mean Elijah, I'm old for a slayer. I don't think any slayer before me has gotten to twenty three and even then I didn't get here because I made an effort to stay alive these last few years. I got here because I gave up on my so called calling, if I hadn't of done what Klaus demanded and I kept slaying I probably wouldn't have lasted till now, I probably would have died that same year because slayers don't tend to live long lives, especially not till twenty three. It's still taking some time to adjust to this whole being back thing, coming back from retirement and I know that I'm most likely going to have to fight Klaus and to do that I have to start training again. I'm going to be terrible..."

"I highly doubt that Sara, you took on me and you survived." Elijah noted reminding of when Sara had taken him down and almost killed him in the New York Public Library when they has first met

"That's because you weren't trying to kill me, not to mention it was five years ago. Thinking about all the stuff I used to do and all the training just seems like a foreign concept to me. I doubt I'll be able to be as physically strong as I was back then." Sara wearily complained, stopping when she saw Elijah disappeared out of sight and moments later Sara could sense something coming from behind her so she spun on her heels and was surprised when she saw that her hand was around Elijah's neck and holding him up a couple of centimeters off the floor. It took Sara by surprised as she lowered Elijah back to the ground, she didn't think about it at all it was like her body knew what do. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's true what they say about you Sara that you grow stronger with each passing day. If things should come down to the worst my brother won't stand a chance against you. By far you are one of the strongest slayers that either of us have come across and I guess that scared him enough that he saw fit to make sure you'd no longer be a threat to him."

"Speaking about the other slayers, I've been seeing things in my dreams." Sara began as Elijah was fully aware of the fact that due to her being the slayer Sara could occasionally see the future occasionally not to mention communicate with the slayers before her as every slayer was connected and the connection was at it's strongest when Sara was asleep.

"And what have your sister slayers have to say about this situation?" Elijah asked in an interested tone of voice.

"They don't like any of this, the situation that I'm or the choices that I've made but in a weird way they understand and most importantly they want Klaus gone but they say it won't be easy and I know that. To kill an original is going to take a lot, perhaps even myself..."

"Sara..." Elijah began.

"You don't have to do or say anything, we know there's a good chance I'm going to die. I accepted the fact that I was going to die young a long time ago, even when I gave up this life I knew I'd never have a family or grow old because I'm destined to die young. C'mon seriously you can't have a 70 year old slayer, that just wouldn't work. Slayers are young for a reason..."

"There is always another choice."

"I don't think so." Sara quickly retorted, her voice devoid of all and any emotion.

"You make it sound so much worse then it actually is." Elijah replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Vampire slayer cannot become a vampire, it's rather redundant and defeats the purpose of my so called destiny. I'm supposed to kill vampires, not become one. Can you imagine if that actually happened? The watchers council would actually die of shock..." Sara chuckled before being interrupted by her phone ringing in the distance, having no idea where exactly it was due to the mess of her room Sara started scrambling around the room looking for it until she felt a warm hand take her wrist and Sara looked up to see Elijah holding her wrist with one hand and placing her phone into her hand with his other one. Sara pressed answer on her phone and held it up against her ear. "Hello?"

"We've got a serious problem here princess."


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah stood watched as Sara paced around the room whilst on the phone to Damon Salvatore, some kind of problem had clearly come up but judging by how she was reacting it wasn't a very large problem or one that couldn't easily be remedied. It would have been easy for him to eavesdrop but Elijah chose not to and instead looked around the room, it wasn't in that much of a mess but there were books and papers scattered around everywhere and instead of eavesdropping he decided to see what kind of research Sara had been in the midst of doing before he arrived. Glancing over some of the papers in front of him Elijah saw that she was looking at numerous idea and theories into the curse but then his eyes caught sight of a large tomb with the word vampyr etched on the front. It wasn't a book he had ever seen before and by the looks of it the book was pretty old but Elijah didn't bring himself to read it. He had a faint idea of what the book was so he wasn't going to read it as he respected Sara's privacy.

"Things have gotten slightly more complicated." Sara announced pulling Elijah's attention back over to her, he had been so absorbed in her book that he hadn't become aware that Sara had come off the phone with Damon Salvatore. Elijah could only imagine what kind of mess the eldest and overly emotional Salvatore brother had gotten himself into this time.

"Define more complicated."

"It seems that another werewolf has shown up and she's looking for a 'friend' of hers who is the uncle of the towns resident werewolf and Damon killed him about two weeks ago and werewolves tend to travel in packs. Not to mention tonight is a full moon and the local werewolf is about to go through his first transformation and i'm going to keep an eye on him and his vampire friend whose 'dealing' with it. Damon wants me to be close in case anything goes wrong, so if things turn sour i can put him down before anyone gets hurt. No doubt i'm going to have to keep an eye out for this she wolf, she may try to find Tyler Lockwood at some point..." Sara said and Elijah noted the small frown creasing her face as Sara picked up a tan cotton satchel on the floor and tipped it's contents on to the bag.

Elijah frowned slightly, that did make things more complicated as the last thing he needed were werewolves coming into town to try and break a nonexistent curse on them. But he also found himself being slightly concerned with Sara and the fact she seemed slightly hesitant about dealing with werewolves. At first Elijah didn't know why Sara would be so hesitant until he realized that she may have never come across werewolves five years ago before she gave up slaying due to their species being near existence. "Have you ever come across a werewolf before?"

"Three. If you include Klaus, given the fact that werewolves are almost extinct and i haven't helped with that number but I've never taken on two at once. At least their bite won't kill me…" Sara quietly said as she went over to a large trunk that lay dormant in the corner of the room and opened the box to reveal a large assortment of weapons. She started picking up items and tossing them onto the bed and Elijah could see various items including shurikens, knuckledusters and two stakes before she made her way back over to the bed carrying a crossbow.

"Seems like a lot for a werewolf." Elijah couldn't help but note as he looked at the crossbow that Sara was lightly tossing about in her hand.

"I like to be prepared and you know as well as I do that there are more than werewolves out there."

"I took the liberty of acquiring some wolfsbane, you may be needing this more than me." Elijah said going to his inside jacket pocket and pulling out a small leather pouch and tossing it over to Sara who caught it and smiled at him as she put it into her bag but Elijah noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes. Instead she just took a deep breath and started vacantly at her hands. It reminded Elijah of when he first saw Sara, five and a half years ago at the New York she was sitting in dark corner reading a book and looking older than her years. Sara was eighteen years old when they met, she was now twenty three and she was still the same as when the two of them had first met, without a family and lost in a manner of speaking. The two of them knew things that most of the world went their entire lives not knowing. The two of them knew the burden and the loneliness of each others lives. "You seem nervous."

"Five and a half years. It seems like a lifetime ago, hell that's probably the duration of two or three slayers... I walked away from something i was chosen to do and god knows how many innocent people died as a result of that. Now here i am, coming back because it suits my own needs." Sara said as she stood up from the bed.

"You did what you did to protect your brother, it was a noble thing to do." Elijah honestly said as he knew what Sara was feeling.

"A selfish thing to do. But i'll do better, however there is one more thing i need to do before i officially come out of retirement and resume my duties as the slayer." Sara retorted as she held out her arm to Elijah. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Elijah looked the arm Sara was holding out, it was her left arm and more specifically her left wrist which was covered in an assortment of colorful bracelets and wristbands. It was the only part of Sara that showed off her youth, but it wasn't there because Sara loved wearing bracelets nor was it a fashion statement. They were there to disguise something or rather cover it. The mark of the slayer. From what Elijah knew and from past experiences, the slayer upon her calling was immediately marked with the names of the five slayers before her, to remind her of her fallen sisters and her duty. Taking Sara's wrist Elijah was taken off guard by the softness of her touch not to mention how warm she felt. Ignoring the strange feeling stirring inside him Elijah slowly began taking off the bracelets and the wristband until eventually there was no more and Elijah could just see the neat list of five names near her wrist. "Beatrice, Natsumi, Astrid, Zora, Ingrid."

"One day Beatrice's name will be gone and mine will be there instead, it'll hopefully provide the next girl whose called with some sort of comfort like it does for me." Sara noted with a sad smile

"Comfort? I don't understand."

"When i was called this tattoo came and i had to hide it from my parents as they would have freaked out, i hid it from them with all those bracelets but i was never ashamed of having these names on my body. It was a great source of comfort as it reminded me that i'm not alone. I know that the prophecy says 'one girl in all the world' and we are supposed to be alone, this thing isolates us from everyone but i used to look down at those names when i was sneaking out the house to hunt down a vampire or when i was at school sitting by myself and it reminded me that i wasn't alone. I had friends, sisters who knew exactly what i was going through because they had experienced the same thing even though we had never met in person. It sounds pathetic–"

"No it doesn't." Elijah found himself saying and he watched as Sara smiled, this time it was a proper smile that reached her eyes which had a pleasant effect on himself, he found that he liked it when she smiled despite how rare it was for that to happen as usually it would be a smirk or sad smile. But never a happy smile. For someone so young who was supposed to be out enjoying her life Sara was rather melancholy and seemed older than she really was.

"If anything happens..."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as Sara began speaking again as he knew where she was going with this. "Nothing will happen, you've said it yourself you've killed two werewolves before Sara."

"I don't mean tonight. I complain that i don't know what i'm doing but in reality slaying is kind of like riding a bike, once you've learnt you never really forget but I mean in general. If anything happens to me i need Sebastian to be safe. The likely hood of my surviving for much longer is pretty slim and it's not like i really have anything in my life or have done anything, except maybe graduating college. But my point is Sebastian is all i have left. And losing mom and dad was hard on both of us and Seb, stepped up big time for me as he was the eldest and thought it was his job to take care of me. Losing his parents and then his little sister, it's going to be hard on him and i need him to be okay. I don't have a problem with dying, it's not knowing what will happen to Sebastian which bothers me."

Sara fascinated Elijah to put it simply. She gave up her 'destiny' to protect her brother from his own brother and now she had resumed her role of the slayer, her main concern as always was for Sebastian. Sara knew she was going to die, she had to for the slayer line to continue and she accepted it. Elijah had never met someone who was so aware and accepting of her mortality, Sara knew she'd die sooner or later and despite there being other options she knew that becoming a vampire was not something she could do. It wasn't an option as it would go against everything that she was. Sara was the slayer and she'd die as the slayer. But just because she had accepted that didn't mean she couldn't worry about the one person in the world she loved.

"I'll take care of him."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sara sat in a tree idly reading a book with a small torch in her hand as she waited for something to happen just to relieve her of her boredom. It was no fun keeping watch of werewolves especially if you didn't know where they were in first place but sooner of later they'd make their appearance; they always did as Sara had learnt over the years. Although saying that made her seem like she was an expert in werewolves and Sara was the far opposite of that, she had come across three but only killed two and the first one it had been down to dumb luck. Leafing through her copy of the words of ghandi in the dark and quiet woods made Sara feel slightly better about that was approaching not to mention it gave some her moral clarity. Despite being the slayer and knowing that this was what she had to, Sara had become very much aware after her parents murderer that she herself had killed countless people. She was destined to kill the supernatural entities that roamed around in the darkness, preying and harming the innocent Sara was meant to kill that stop their numbers increasing.

But Sara had realized about five years ago that despite the fact that the creatures she killed weren't human they were still people and she was a murderer. You could paint in many ways and tell her that she was doing this for the greater good but she was still killing people. Reading stuff like ghandi and other books like the art of war helped her compartmentalize everything she did not to mention prepare her mentally and emotionally. Sara was distracted from her reading when she heard a noise in the distance and she ignored it at first until she heard it again, it was probably nothing but then again nothing in Mystic Falls always seemed to be related to the supernatural. Sliding her book back into her bag, Sara slide the bag over her shoulder and scaled down the tree until she was firmly back on the ground before picking up the crossbow she had left at the base of the tree.

"Here wolfy, I'm a nice tasty piece of meat so come and get me wolfy…" Sara taunted as she walked into the direction of where she heard the noises come from. Sara figured the best way to get the wolf to come to her was to piss it off by antagonizing it. It would want to attack her as werewolves were very much prone to attacking humans although they were predisposed to attack their natural enemy; vampires. "I'm a girl walking alone in the woods late at night…"

"Grrrr…"

Before Sara could even see blink the werewolf came out of nowhere and stood opposite her, snarling at her and slowly eyeing it up but Sara stood her ground and showed it no fear. It was as if the werewolf was expecting her to run like she was some kind of normal person who would react to a situation like this by trying to flee. But when she didn't it, the werewolf pounced at her and seeing this coming Sara tried to shoot it, however she under estimated how quick it had approached her and before she knew it Sara was on the ground and the werewolf was on top of her trying to eat her. This was so not how Sara imagined this going and she sure as hell wasn't going to be eaten by some damn werewolf! Whilst trying to cover her face to stop the werewolf from scratching her eyes out Sara maneuvered her legs around in order to go from being on the defense to being on the offense. Waiting for the right moment in order to strike and when it came she kicked as hard as she could before using her legs to toss the wolf over her. Sara could hear the wolf groan briefly and it gave her time to scramble back over to where the crossbow was.

Getting onto her feet Sara pointed the crossbow back at the werewolf which was back on it's feet and growling at her and being better prepared this time Sara fired at it and managed to hit it, somewhere in it's chest reason and the werewolf growled at her before turning it's back and taking off further into the woods leaving Sara to watch. There was no way she could catch that, Sara was fast for a human but she wasn't fast like werewolves and vampires even if the damn thing was slightly wounded. But given the direction it was headed it was heading out of town. Which was good for now as Sara doubted she had the energy to attempt to chase after it as her body kind of ached, she been right in what she said to Elijah about her being rusty when it came to slaying and how it would take her body time to get back into the swing of things. Sighing to herself Sara went and collected her bag and checking her phone she saw she had a couple of missed calls from Damon and a message from him that only said 999.

It took a minute for Sara to connect the dots but she soon realized that the werewolf had come from the direction of the Salvatore boarding house, which meant she didn't randomly stumble across the female werewolf. It had stumbled into her after no doubt coming from the boarding house. Swinging her bag over her shoulder Sara ran as fats as she could through the woods to the Salvatore boarding house ignoring her aching body screaming in pain. Sara ran until she came into the back yard of the boarding house and everything seemed fine, nothing looked disturbed until she noticed a living room window was broken. Sara walked over to it and used her bad to clear away the rest of the glass to climb in but as she did Damon popped up out of nowhere brandishing a sword.

"It's only me!" Sara began and Damon sighed and tossed the sword to the side and Sara took a few steps back before running back towards the house and leaping through the window, landing gracefully through the window. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Damon retorted motioning to the room which seemed to fair rather well despite what had happened. "A werewolf came here and attacked us."

"–I know that. I didn't get your messages because I was dealing with the werewolf and then I figured out that it had come from here just before I checked my messages…" Sara began before drifting off.

"You okay princess? That werewolf seems to have gotten a piece of you too." Damon said pointing to the right side of Sara's body much to her confusion.

Sara looked at her right side, the werewolf had not only managed to rip her t-shirt and scratch her shoulder but there was also a horizontal scratch going from her forearm to her wrist. It looked painful but Sara's adrenaline was pumping so much that she honestly couldn't feel it. "Just peachy."

"You kill the werewolf…"

"Unfortunately no. I didn't have time to coat the arrows in Wolsbane before I left but I managed to wound it and piss it off, possibly more than you did. So it'll probably come after me next. What about you guys? Your both okay, right? Nothing too serious happened?" Sara asked.

"Well Rose got bit but it healed pretty much straight away, which disproves that stupid myth about werewolf bites being lethal to vampires." Damon said.

Sara's face fell as Damon spoke and she wearily glanced over to Rose as that was no myth, it was true. Werewolf bites were lethal to vampires, it wasn't some made up folklore. "Damon…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Sara found herself saying with a small shake of her head, unable to bring herself to tell Damon the truth and inform him that Rose's bite would come back and progressively get worse before it ended up killing her for good. She knew she had to do it eventually but she couldn't do it right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Slumber had evaded Sara but once she had captured it, sleep didn't last long as Sara was woken up by a loud bang and scrambling up from bed she saw Damon make his way into her room. Being weary eyes and still very much half asleep, Sara wasn't prepared to be defending herself nor did she have time to react to Damon rushing over to her, grabbing her by the neck and holding her up against the wall. He was pissed off about something and Sara was pretty sure this was about the events of earlier, specifically about Rose and the werewolf bite that she had received.

"How do I stop it?" Damon demanded but Sara chose not to reply, which just pissed Damon off further and so he tightened his grip on Sara's throat. "I'm not going to ask you again princess, so tell me how to stop the werewolf bite!"

"Y-You can't…" Sara croaked out.

"That's not what I asked slayer! Now tell me how to stop a werewolf bite!"

"I d-don't know h-how." Sara stammered as she struggled to catch her breath as Damon increased his hold on her throat.

"Then do that thing of yours! Ask the previous slayers! Your kind have been along since vampires were created and you knew about vampires so surely one of you know how to cure a werewolf bite!" Damon stated.

"I c-can't do that, there is no cure Damon… A w-werewolf bite is lethal to vampires, it always has been and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Not even the slayer. The feud between the werewolves and vampires began long before the slayer timeline and we don't have the power to save vampires, only the power to kill them." Sara said, gasping for breath and she could see Damon was not happy with her answer as she was beginning to see black dots. Seeing he was get no answers from her Damon threw Sara across the room and she crashed on top of the chest of drawers in the room, hitting her head on the wall.

"I don't believe that." Damon seethed.

Sara weakly straightened herself up and placed her hand to the back of her head and sure enough there was blood. "There is no cure Damon, Rose is going to die. It's only a matter of time, the bite will continue to get worse until it finally kills her. I'm sorry."

"Your going to find a cure princess, otherwise I'm going to come back and kill you!" Damon barked before storming out the room, leaving Sara to sigh as she tried to gather her thoughts. This clearly wasn't good and was potentially putting the entire plan in jeopardy as the last thing Sara needed was Damon joining the list of people who wanted her dead as Klaus was one too many just by himself. She needed Damon, not to mention access to Elena in order to go ahead with the plan to kill Klaus and having Damon in a pissed off and vengeful mood towards her wasn't going to help her in the slightest. Sara didn't want to die and she didn't want to have to kill Damon but if it came to it, she wouldn't hesitate to do it. Sometimes sacrifices had to be done for the greater good and if killing Damon meant she could go on to kill Klaus then Sara would do it.

Focusing her attention back on her current problems, Sara went about trying to stop the blood that was currently coming out of her head. Then there was the door, which needed to be fixed. Damon hadn't completely destroyed it but he had done quite a bit of damage to it. So Sara decided to forgo getting sleep in order to fix those two issues and try and come up with some plan of action as in about twelve or more hours Damon was going to be coming for her blood depending on how bad Rose's bite progressed. Despite Damon telling her to figure out a way to try and save Rose from her doomed fate Sara did nothing to try and look for a cure as she knew there was nothing in her books and there was no way her fellow slayers would tell her if there was a cure if they even knew one existed. This wasn't Sara's problem. Werewolves and vampires were enemies and had been feuding for as long as anyone could remember. All Sara was supposed to do was kill them, not get involved in their squabbles.

The hours slowly rolled by and Sara sat in a chair in her room facing her door with a stake in her lap just in case Damon decided to come back and kill her anyway. Sara could have done with a coffee but her tiredness wasn't a problem yet, she could go about two or three more days without sleep before it became a problem for her. Sitting in her chair, Sara was surprised when there was a knock on her door. There was no way it could be Damon as he didn't do knocking as demonstrated by his earlier behaviour and she doubted it was the owner of the B&B. Looking at her watch Sara was surprised to see that it was 9:30 am and reluctantly she got up off her chair and made her way to the door, keeping a firm hold onto her stake. Peeking through the peephole Sara was surprised to see that the person at the door wasn't Damon but rather Elijah.

"Elijah… What are you doing here?" Sara questioned as she slowly opened the door, to say she was surprised to see the original vampire here was quite an understatement.

"I came to see how you were doing after last night." Elijah began.

"Oh, okay… Come on in, sorry about the mess." Sara said opening the door wider and motioning for Elijah slowly walked in and as he did Sara could see him surveying the damage to the room i.e. the hole in the wall and the blood.

"Late night?"

"You could say that, managed to piss off another werewolf whilst I was at it." Sara drily replied as she shut the door.

"I can see that." Elijah said as Sara watched his eyes wonder over her body, specifically focusing on the injuries that she had picked up in the last ten hours. Sara swallowed a lump in her throat as Elijah took a step towards her and lifted his hand and gently traced over the large scratch on her shoulder which was beginning to heal and as such didn't look as bad as it did when Sara had first got it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sara hoarsely said, it felt weird, having Elijah's cool hands making contact with her warm body but a nice kind of weird and Sara could feel her heart pound a little faster.

"And the bruises around your neck." Elijah questioned.

"Curtsey of Damon Salvatore." Sara said looking at Elijah.

"Why?"

"The werewolf marked Damon and so it went after him first before I came across it and by the time I had scared it off it and got to the Salvatore boarding house it was too late, it had bitten Rose. They thought she was fine but I knew, as soon as Damon said that Rose had been bitten I knew that she was going to die. They thought that the werewolves bite being lethal was just a myth and I didn't tell me the truth." Sara wearily said.

Elijah frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't know why." Sara admitted.

"He came here when he realized, didn't he?" Elijah questioned, his eyes darting around the mess in the room, which included Sara's blood on the wall glancing over at the hand shape bruises around Sara's neck before settling on looking into her eyes and she slowly nodded.

"A few hours ago, Damon wants me to find someway to save Rose… He doesn't believe that there is no cure for a werewolf bite and he'll kill me if I don't. Well he's threatening to kill me but I pretty sure I can take him, if it comes to that..."

"There's no cure Sara…"

Sara nodded. "I know that."

"What can I do?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing, this is my mess and I have to deal with it…"


	8. Chapter 8

Sara knew she was asking for trouble by going into town but she wasn't going to cower in her room all day because Damon had threatened to kill her if she didn't find a cure for Rose. It was harsh that Rose was going to die, even if she was a vampire but Sara wasn't going to waster her time looking for something that didn't exist and she'd be ready to face a very much pissed off Damon when the time came. Until then Sara was just getting on with things, after Elijah had left her to take care of some business Sara decided to get back into the swing of training to shake off that five year rust she had gathered, starting with a little five mile run. At this current time Sara would have no problem taking on a vampire but taking on the Big Bad Klaus? That was going to be difficult given that he was an original and so Sara had to be at top form if she wanted to succeed in killing him. Climbing out of her car Sara was surprised to find Stefan Salvatore making his way over to her, despite the fact that the last time Sara had checked her was trapped in a tomb with one Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce for company. "Stefan… How did you get out of the tomb?"

"Elijah." Stefan said and Sara nodded in understanding. She really should have known better but at least this was some good news for her, Stefan was the more rational of the two Salvatore brothers and he could convince Damon not to kill her as Stefan wanted to protect Elena and Sara was their best option given that she didn't want the sacrifice to go ahead either. "He made a deal with Elena, he'd protect the people she cared about if she'd stop trying to hand herself over to Klaus."

"Oh okay…" Sara replied with a small murmur, there went Elijah going around making his deals again.

"I need to ask you something Sara." Stefan began and Sara could immediately see where this was going and she immediately frowned, she had already told Damon that there was no cure and yet people still felt the need to ask her if there was one.

"There is no cure for a werewolf bite, i already told Damon that and no amount of threats are going to change my answer so I wouldn't bother because my answer isn't going to change.."

"That's not what i wanted to talk to you about." Stefan said which piped Sara's interest. "I want to talk about the originals, you know more about them then anyone else we've come across seeing that the slayer was created to fight them off. Your kind have been around almost as long as the originals themselves…"

"And if i don't tell you, will you toss me around like a rag doll and threaten to kill me like your brother did only hours ago?" Sara questioned as she really wasn't going to get into some situation where she'd be beat up on a regular basis in order to get information out of her. The only reason why Damon had managed to leave a pretty decent mark on her was because he caught her off guard and very early in the morning. Although Sara would not let that happen again.

"No. Damon's mad about the Rose situation but deep down he knows that we need your help to save Elena but if we're going to stop Klaus then we need to know what we're up against." Stefan explained and Sara sighed, she couldn't believe that she was about to do this but she needed these idiots if she wanted to complete her goal of killing Klaus once and for good.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, in particular why can originals compel other vampires?"

"I'll give you a general oversight… The Originals are the oldest and most powerful of all vampires, regular vampires such as you and Damon look like sloppy seconds when it comes to them. This is kind of cheesy but they are like the vampire mob, they are the all mighty and powerful as such they aren't vulnerable like the rest of their kind. They are faster, more stronger and so on than most vampires and that only improves with time. Hence why Originals can compel other vampires, their ability to compel people is that much stronger that it isn't limited to just humans although as far as i know they can't compel witches or werewolves, with them being their enemy and all."

"And you? Can an original compel the slayer?" Stefan asked and Sara honestly thought that was a joke a first until she saw he was being deadly serious.

Sara could afford to laugh in amusement. "No, when the first slayer was created the witches made sure that she would be impervious to some of the abilities that vampires possessed such as we're stronger than vampires and we cannot be compelled. Could you imagine if vampires could compel the slayer? It would be a utter nightmare…"

"How do you kill an original?" Stefan questioned.

"With a stake to the heart of course, duh!" Sara replied feeling the need to state the obvious.

"Very funny Sara, but you know Damon tried that and for some reason Elijah is still alive so there must be another way–"

"You need a special kind of stake, if you stake a vampire in the heart with a regular stake or anything that pierces the heart then you'll just put them down for a few hours. Then there are a couple of way to put them down for longer than that, one of them will put them down indefinitely and that's all your getting from me Stefan. I can't have you killing Klaus before I get that chance as me and him have old history to settle. But don't worry I've got it covered." Sara firmly stated and Stefan gave her a pointed look.

"Sara…"

"I'm not going to tell you anymore, I've given you plenty of information and now that I've answer until you tell me what your going here yourself." Sara demanded.

"I'm going to see Alaric."

"Alaric? He's the history teacher slash rookie vampire hunter, right? Not to mention Elena's stepfather or kind of seeing as he was married to Elena's birth mother who Damon turned into a vampire after having some weird relationship with her?" Sara asked and Stefan looked slightly frazzled about how she knew all of this information so Sara decided she'd clarify things. "Elena told me, she decided to share her weird life story with me after I told her about mine…"

"Right." Stefan replied as he turned away and began walking towards the grill.

"Hey wait up! I want to meet this teacher by day and hunter by night guy." Sara replied as rushed to catch up with the young vampire and the two of them walked into the grill and Sara followed Stefan until they stopped at a table where a good looking man who looked at least a few years older than Sara sat.

"Alaric Saltzman this is Sara Dalgaard, she's the one Damon's being telling you about. The one who can help us with our little Klaus problem." Stefan said making introductions as Sara sat down.

"So you're the slayer? I thought you were just folklore or some urban legend and your old then legend goes." Alaric said which caused Sara to laugh as she was pretty impressed that he knew about her in a round about manner.

"Coming from the history teacher whose also a vampire hunter? I have to admit I'm rather impressed I thought I'd be put off by you as I'm not normally a fan of humans who chose to hunt vampires but you've clearly done your research. Not to mention you knew of me, which is rare, the slayer isn't really known especially by younger vampires. It's generally the old timers who know me…" Sara noted and as she did she noticed that Stefan was too busy focusing on some blonde and tanned woman.

"Is that the…" Stefan began.

"The werewolf? Yeah that's Jules, I just left Damon a message." Alaric replied.

"Wait… That's the she-wolf? The one who did this to me?" Sara asked in disbelief pulling back her top and showing Stefan and Alaric the scratch that she received last night. "She has some bloody nerve showing her face here, I'm going to kill her…"

"You can't do that, she could have a cure for Rose." Alaric stated.

"There is no cure Alaric, there never has been one been!" Sara retorted as she rose from her chair, she thought it was about time she had a word with the ugly mutt who wasn't exactly ugly when she wasn't in the big bad wolf mode.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"My job… let me give you a piece of advice boys, never and I mean ever piss me off." Sara warned before walking away and making her way over to the she-wolf who seemed a bit caught off guard to see her. "Listen Goldilocks, I know that you remember me from last from our little moonlight stroll last night and we clearly left our marks on each other…"

"What do you want?" Jules asked.

"For you to leave town."

Jules laughed. "Not going to happen sweetheart as you see I have business in this town and I'm not going anywhere until it's done.

"Your not hearing me correctly otherwise you wouldn't think I'm asking for you to leave town. Let's get this straight wolf, I am telling you to leave this town and don't be put off by my sweet smile and dimples because behind this cheery face is the thing that both werewolves and vampires fear. The hunter who hunts them down to rid them off this world. Now generally my kind and your own haven't had much problems it's only occasionally we've had a issue because of your furry little problem. But that can change as I know about the werewolf genocide and how the vampires nearly drove your kind to extinction your kind and trust me if you don't pick and get out of this town pronto then thins may have to change." Sara threatened as she was in no mood to be playing around with werewolves at the moment, especially this one.

"You do that and that vampire of yours will die." Jules threatened.

"Wolf we both know there is no cure and she'll die but you on the other hand? That's your choice I'm giving you the option of leaving to ensure your survival but if you don't then I'll come for you and I won't hold back. Forget using wolfsbane and breaking your neck, because you've severely pissed me off I'll prefer a much bloody option. Heart extraction is one way of putting a hairy mutt like you down but I won't do that. Too messy and will probably wreck my nice manicure although the blood will match my red nails… Instead I'll hunt you down, cut off that blonde head of yours off and mount it to my goddamn wall as an example to others about what happens when people won't listen to me. I've given you your options now don't be stupid." Sara warned before promptly returning to the table where Stefan and Alaric had been watching and waiting.

"Sara…" Stefan wearily began as Sara picked up her bag and her phone, as she did she noticed she had a missed call from her brother. Sara frowned, she would need to call him back given that he'd no doubt worry and that was without her skipping town days ago. She'd need to call him back right away and out of earshot.

"I've got some things to take care of but if she's still here in two hours call me and I assure she'll no longer be anyone's problem…"


	9. Chapter 9

Walking out of the grill Sara crossed the street and headed over to the town square which was filled with lots of residents of Mystic Falls going about their business and chatting to friends, neighbours and whoever else lived in a town like this unaware of the supernatural entities that were crawling around this town. Taking a deep breath Sara pressed redial on her phone so she could return her brother's call and whilst the phone was ringing Sara replayed the explanation or rather lie that she was going to tell her brother when he asked where she was. There was no way Sara could tell her brother she was in a small town in Virginia because Sebastian would ask why she was there and Sara couldn't exactly tell him why she was in Mystic Falls. Sara had learnt very early on in her slaying that it was necessary to tell lies and as bad as this sounded, Sara founded it very easy to lie to people. She lied to her parents about what she was doing, she lied to Sebastian about how their parents were dead when she came home that night instead of how they were alive and how she watched them die. It was better for the people that Sara lied to them.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seb, it's me…" Sara wearily began.

"About time stranger, I was about to file a missing persons report given that you haven't come home in days. So where have you been baby sister? And where are you right now?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah about that, the Seattle office is currently in the middle of this huge project and their chief copywriter just suddenly upped and quit sending everyone into a frenzy, so my boss sent me up there to help out. It was all last minute Seb, I got the call a few night ago and barely had enough time to pack and get on a plane. And I literally hit the ground running when I arrived in Chicago which is why I haven't been able to call." Sara lied although it was partially true as she did have an actual job as slaying paid nothing and she was living in the real word and in the real job you needed a job even if you lived with your brother and his wife. And Sara's real job was that of working as a copywriter for an ad agency.

"The windy city, eh? That sounds very impressive, good on you Sara! So how long are you going to be there for?"

"Don't know exactly, we're still doing this project and even though I've only been here for a few days they seem to really like my ideas and they want me to stay on for a while…" Sara lied as technically she wasn't on loan to the agency she worked for Chicago's office she was actually working freelance. When Sara met Elijah in Richmond and the plan to kill Klaus once and for all started getting traction Sara knew she couldn't work anymore. Well she couldn't work in New York when she needed to be in Mystic Falls so she told her boss that she needed to work on a freelance basis for an indefinite period. Given that Sara still needed to making a living whilst slaying. It was all very complicated but it somehow worked out. "Why? Do you need me to come home?"

"Nothing… Just wondering, it's good that you get to travel for work Sara and if you're having a good time in Seattle than you should stay there. Although you may want to be back in about six months to meet your niece or nephew…" Sebastian stated.

At first Sara thought she misheard what Sebastian had told her but then she realized that she hadn't and he had indeed said niece and nephew, which could only mean one thing. "A-Are you telling me…"

"Ava is pregnant." Sebastian announced.

"W-Wow… A baby? Wow, that's amazing! Congratulations Sebastian, that is great! I am so happy for you and Ava…" Sara replied after a moment although it was still taking sometime for her to process that her big brother, the guy who saved her after their parents were killed was going to become a dad.

Sebastian chuckled down the phone. "Your clearly in a lot of shock over this so I will leave you to gather your thoughts and let the news sink it. I will call you sometime tomorrow… love you sis."

"Love you too Seb." Sara said wearily said ending the call and once she did, Sara let out a sigh. Her brother was having a baby? It seemed like only yesterday that the two of them were kids, playing in their backyard, but it wasn't yesterday Sara had to remind herself. Her and Sebastian weren't kids anymore and she was going to become an Aunt. The news was great and exciting but sadness tinted the happy news as Sara knew she'd never experience that joy for herself and whilst she had accepted that a long time ago, But it was the fact that she wouldn't see her future niece or nephew grow up that really bothered her. Sara wasn't one for religion but in that moment she prayed that she would live long enough so that she would at least meet her brother's child. If Sara got that than she would die happy.

The news of her impending aunthood knocked Sara for six and so she spent the better part of an hour eating her way out of shock before going for a run, in order to refocus and get her mind back on track to the task at hand. During the course of her run, Sara was going past the high school when she saw the police and most importantly and the medical examiners truck which was a bit suspicious. Sara stopped and went over to the nearest person she could find. "Hey… What happened here?"

"Some guy, I think a maintenance worker just dropped dead of a heart attack in the car park."

Sara nodded slowly, now if Mystic Falls was any other town then she'd be inclined to believe that story but in this town she didn't believe anything at face value. Something was up and Sara wanted to get a better looker, so she made her way round the school building until she got to the car park. It was a good thing too because she Rose, Damon and Elena along with two dead bodies. Sara waited until Damon had picked up Rose and started walking off with her before running over and grabbing Elena. Naturally the girl was going to be spooked so Sara placed her hand squarely over Elena's mouth to stop her from screaming and alerting Damon to what was going on. "Don't scream, it's me Sara…"

"What are you doing here Sara?" Elena asked after Sara removed her hand from Elena's mouth.

"Didn't quite believe that dumb ass story about a man dropping down dead and it's a good thing I knew something up." Sara hissed motioning to the two dead teenagers, killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Things are getting out of control Elena or have you failed to notice the dead bodies all around us!"

"Rose… She's sick, she can't help up." Elena began to explain.

"Elena, when I came here I told Stefan and Damon along with Rose that I wasn't here to kill them I was just here for Klaus but I am not going to stand by and let this go on further. I know this is only happening because Rose is sick because of the bite but she's killed three people already and that is three people way too many. My duty is to protect innocent people from vampires and whilst I turned my back on it once, I refuse to do that again even if you hold some sentiment to Rose…" Sara firmly stated, she was no longer in a mood to be playing around.

"We just need to find a cure." Elena stammered and Sara just rolled her eyes

"There is no cure Elena! How many times am I going to have to tell you all that there never has been one hence why vampires generally tend to avoid werewolves! Rose is going die, end of story. Damon needs to put a stake in her or else I will and trust I have no patience in watching her kill her another person… Tell Damon he's got three hours to kill Rose before I intervene but if another person dies before that time then I'll kill them both. Is that clear?" Sara demanded leaving no room for argument.

"Yes." Elena stammered.

"Good." Sara replied before walking away, when she was a safe distance away Sara pulled out her phone from inside her running jacket and attempted to call Elijah. But for some reason it went to voicemail so Sara left a message "Elijah, it's me… We've got a bit of problem and it's not just the werewolves, I don't know whether it's my paranoia or my intuition but I think we're running out of time. I think Klaus is going to show up in Mystic Falls soon and I need your help with something, so get back to me as soon as you can…"


	10. Chapter 10

Sara could hear the faint sound of voices as her eyes fluttered open, it took her a moment to realize that she didn't know where she was, not to mention that was locked in a cage in some kind of small room. Her best some kind of R.V. as she glanced around the place she was being held. Sara couldn't even remember how she had gotten here, the last thing she remembered was leaving her motel room and then it all went blank from there. Sara tried to sit up but it was like she had no strength, she felt so incredibly weak and she had this massive headache coming from the back of her head like she'd been hit with something hard. Probably explained why she had no recollection. Glancing around the R.V. once more Sara realized that she wasn't alone in terms of being the one in the cage, there was a girl. Sara didn't know her name but she had heard Damon refer to her as Vampire Barbie. "Y-You're the vampire right…"

"Caroline.. You're the slayer right? Stefan told me about you." Caroline quietly replied.

"That's me,.." Sara wearily said. "H-How did we get here."

"The werewolves, I don't exactly know how I got here but I saw them bring you in, they thought I was still out because of the vervain… It was the blonde werewolf Jules and some guy, when they brought you in here you were coming round so she injected you with something before they chucked you in the cage." Caroline explained.

Sara sighed, judging by how weak she felt they probably gave her some kind of sedative or muscle relaxant. Given that she was coming back round from it Sara doubted that they gave her enough to put her down for the count. It would take some time for it to ware off but Sara knew she didn't have that time to wait around or the patience. Sara wanted to get out of this cage and go end the blonde werewolf for good but she was in no condition to do anything at the moment, she needed to conserve her strength. "Listen to me Caroline I-I'll get us out of here I just need some time…"

"Okay…"

"Are you okay? Your not hurt or anything?" Sara asked.

"They shot me, I have something in my head…" Caroline quietly said. "I think I can get it out.

"Then do it because when I get us out on here I going to go and kick some serious werewolf ass and it might be good for you to join me. Werewolves have been pissing me off recently and they bit one your kind so we've got a debt to settle with the," Sara said and things fell quiet until she heard a small little scream from Caroline followed by footsteps, someone was coming. "Caroline someone is coming, whatever happens don't let them know I'm awake. They know I'm awake then they will just drug me again, I need my strength. Whatever they gave me has weakened my muscles and I need all the strength I can get to help us escape…"

"Okay." Caroline replied and moments later a male walked into the R.V. and as soon as he did Sara shut her eyes.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." The man said moments later Sara heard a gun go off followed by a scream no doubt belonging to Caroline. It was hard for Sara to hear but she tried her best not to react from it, tried to look as if she was still knocked out from whatever drugs they gave her. All Sara could do was listen and she heard the door of the R.V open followed by footsteps.

"He needs proof." Jules said to whoever else was in the room with them and another gun shot rung out followed by the screams of Caroline and Sara had a keep a lid on her anger, she would love nothing more than to kick her way out of this cage and rip that blonde she-wolf's head off. But right not she wasn't in a position to do that right now so she'd wait, for now.

"Hurt her again and you're dead."

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies. Oh? And don't think about trying to find the slayer to bring with us as your wasting your time, she's with us and in no position to be helping anyone." Jules replied and Sara could make out that Jules was on the phone with Stefan and they were no doubt talking about Caroline. Sara could hear the faint sound of Caroline crying and had enough, Caroline maybe be a vampire but she was a kid and no matter how the werewolves justified what they were doing it was wrong.

"L-leave her alone mutts…" Sara wearily said acting like she was more delirious than she really was, she needed to give the impression that she had just come round and was weaker than she actually was.

"What did you call us?" The man angrily demanded.

"Y-You heard me, mutt…" Sara replied and then another gunshot but Sara didn't hear Caroline crying in pain, instead Sara heard herself letting out a whimper of pain. Sara tiredly glanced down to see that they had shot her in her abdomen and a small pool of blood was starting to stain her shirt.

"Brody why on earth did you do that! We can't kill her she's the slayer!" Jules hissed.

"And?" Brody demanded and Sara couldn't help but laugh as best she could. "What's so funny?"

"She know that y-you kill me and you'll be running in fear for the rest of your lives, there is n-nothing worse than a vengeful slayer on the hunt for revenge. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned but that's nothing compared to a slayer looking to avenger her fallen sister…" Sara chuckled wincing in pain and she was surprised when Jules came over to her and placed Sara's hands over her wound. "T-This doesn't change anything wolf, that man of yours had better savor this because he is going to regret it. If I don't rip him apart piece by piece than someone else will…"

"You shouldn't have shot her Brody!" Jules snapped before storming out of the R.V.

"I'm not afraid of you slayer."

"So arrogant even for a wolf, b-but you should be… I-I'm your worst n-nightmare, I'm the w-werewolves bogeyman…" Sara hoarsely said as she heard Caroline crying in the distance and Sara shut her eyes, she need to rest her eyes for a moment to think and try figure out who to get out of here before she bled to death.

"Well the so-called bogeyman is out for the count so your going to have to answer some questions for me vampire… How many of you are in this town anyway?" Brody demanded but Caroline didn't answer, moments later Sara heard her scream but she hadn't heard a gun shot. "No?"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asked.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brody retorted and once again Sara could hear the screams of Caroline, which made her mad, she was going to kill these werewolves the first chance she got. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let me out!" Caroline pleaded

"Excuse me? What was that?" Brody demanded.

"Let me out!" Caroline yelled but nothing of the such happened, in fact Sara just heard the sound of Brody leaving the R.V. and slamming the door on his way out. "Sara? Sara are you okay? Please don't be dead…"

"I'm not dead C-Caroline, just pissed off and bleeding all over the place. Don't worry it takes a lot more to kill me, I managed to walk away from the infamous Klaus unscathed so there is no way I'm dying at the hands of some hair mutts…" Sara said as she slowly managed to drag herself up, she felt like she had weights tied to her but it wasn't as bad as she had previously been feeling. Whatever they had given her was making it's way out of her system. Sara and Caroline sat there for god knows how long and it got dark until Sara heard voices and it didn't sound good. Something was happening and Sara had a real bad feeling, she needed to get out of this change now. Slowly backing herself into the furthest corner of the cage away, Sara stuck her foot out and gathered all the strength she had to break the lock off and at first it didn't come off. She knew if she wasn't so weak it would have come off in the first try but Sara kept trying and eventually the lock broke off and the door swung open.

"Sara?" Caroline called out as Sara barely managed to crawl out the cage and get herself back on her feet. Sara had to steady herself on the R.V. kitchen counter and as she did Sara noticed several empty vials and picking one up she saw that they had drugged her with. Sara didn't recognize the name but there were four empty vials, Sara was distracted from thinking how the werewolves could have killed with all those drugs if she was a normal human by the sight of Damon and Stefan along with several people who looked very angry and Sara took them to be werewolves. Sara knew she had to help them.

"Caroline… I'm going to go outside but I promise I will come back for you? I am not leaving here without you, do you understand me?" Sara quietly said.

"Yes."

"Good girl." Sara replied as she took a deep breath and made her way out of the R.V and Sara was right to be concerned. There were several man heavily armed with stakes, crossbows and even a flame thrower. This was certainly going to be interesting. Not needing an invitation Sara made her way over to a werewolf who immediately went for her, winced every time she was hit but she gave as good as she got until she saw an advantage and she took it; she snapped the werewolves neck and he went down like a pile of bricks. From the corner of her eye Sara saw Stefan go down on the floor and saw a werewolf standing over him, Sara run over as fast as she could picking up a discarded crossbow on the floor and proceeding to hit Stefan's attacker across the back of his head. "Which one of you dirty mutts is next?"

"Over confident girlie."

Sara wearily laughed as she looked at the werewolf who seemed to not know who she was therefore not understand why she was so cocky. Sure she had been drugged and shot but Sara was the slayer, she had enhanced strength and durability which meant that she it took a lot more to take her down then it did average humans. The werewolf began to go for her but when it was feet away from Sara it just dropped to his feet clutching his head in pain. Looking around Sara saw that all the other werewolves were doing the same thing and out from the shadows a man walked out and Sara recognized him, the man was Jonas Martin an associate of Elijah's who just so happened to be a witch or rather a warlock.

"Sara…" Caroline called out as she rushed over to Sara who forced a smile on her face, she was growing rather fond of the blonde vampire despite the shirt time she had known her. "

"I told you we'd get out." Sara said forcing a cheerful smile as Stefan and Damon joined them. "You should go home Caroline you've had a really long day and you went through an awful lot."

"You've been shot Sara! We need to get you out of here." Caroline couldn't help but point out and Sara couldn't help but notice both Stefan and Damon looking at her blood stained top. It made Sara laugh for some reason despite the fact that she felt so exhausted.

"I'm fine Caroline trust me." Sara said forcing herself to stand up right but wincing in pain at the same time.

"Let me use my blood to heal you, it's the least I can do." Caroline offered and Sara shook her head, Caroline was such a sweet girl. Reminding Sara of how she used to be before her life was turned upside down. "Why not Sara? It's the least I can do after what you've done for me…"

"It's the principal of it all Caroline, you're a vampire and I'm slayer. I'm not supposed to be drinking your blood." Sara explained.

"Then we'll take you to the hospital!

"Sara can't go to the hospital Caroline." Stefan quietly said and Sara nodded in agreement, hospitals had to report gunshot wounds and how on earth was she going to explain who shot her and why they had shot her with wooden bullets. Then there was the fact that hospitals keep records, Sara couldn't have the fact that she'd been shot on her medical records as in a few days she'd be perfectly fine with no trace of a gunshot wound on her.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Jonas interrupted as Sara leaned against a tree for support. She may have kicked some werewolf ass but her body was really paying for it,

"Go, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Sara assured Caroline who allowed Stefan and Damon to lead her away and once they were out of sight, Sara let out a heavy sigh as she felt so incredibly weak but she had to leave, so gathering what remained of her strength Sara began to walk away from the little R.V. sight of horror. But Sara wasn't walking she was in fact stumbling, bumping into trees as she just didn't have the energy. Sara tripped over a tree branch on the ground and she was certain that she was going to fall but someone grabbed her before she fell.

"Sara…"

"Jonas…" Sara quietly said as she tried to stand straight but she just couldn't anymore.

"It's okay I've got you, I'll get you fixed up." Jonas replied as he scooped Sara into his arms and walked with ease whilst carrying her as if she didn't weigh a thing. Sara kept zoning in and out, not knowing how long they had been walking for just listening to Jonas telling her to stay away and keep talking to him but she so desperately wanted to sleep but it was like her body refused to let her sleep. Then the bright light came and Sara had to shield her eyes because it was that bright, it took a while for Sara to realize that they had entered a building and were walking up some stairs. Her eyes readjusted to the light just in time to see Jonas magically make a door swing open and seconds later Jonas carried her into the apartment.

"Dad!"

Sara heard the voice of the younger Martin warlock, Luca who Sara had spoken to on several times since all three of them arrived in Mystic Falls. He was a sweet boy who shouldn't be involved in all of this Sara thought to herself…

"Jonas what happened?"

Sara may have been exhausted, she may have been drugged and shot but she knew that deep voice anywhere. She'd always recognize his voice, she could probably be on her death bed or suffering from a memory impairment and still recognize the sound of Elijah's voice. And there standing in the door frame, dressed in a smart and crisp suit with not one single hair out of place was Elijah.


	11. Chapter 11

Elijah was surprised when Jonas came back with Sara, he had sent the warlock out to send a messages to both the Salvatore brothers and the werewolves who had shown up in Mystic Falls and had been causing some trouble. It was a simple task one that shouldn't have taken too long and the last thing Elijah had expected was Jonas to return with an injured Sara who was bleeding from her stomach. Elijah had been waiting with Jonas' son Luca at the Martin house waiting for Jonas to come back and tell him how things had went. There had been no reason for concern until the door had swung open and in walked Jonas carrying Sara in his arms. Something was wrong, Elijah could tell from the moment Jonas had brought her in and it wasn't just because Sara was bleeding as injuries were common in her line of work. But even then it didn't explain why Jonas had to carry her, Elijah had seen Sara be tossed out of a second storey window by a window, then get up as if nothing had happened and kill the vampire who had thrown her out of the window. There had to be something seriously wrong if Sara was like this.

"Dad!"

The younger Martin warlock jumped to his feet moments after his father walked in through the door with the injured Sara whilst Elijah just stood and watched as they took her into one of the bedrooms. The last time he saw Sara was a couple of days ago and she had been fine, save for several minor injuries that she had received curtsey of Damon Salvatore. There was a flicker of annoyance in Elijah over the fact that Sara was hurt again and it wasn't because she was the slayer, a vital tool in his plan to kill Klaus. Elijah was annoyed because someone had hurt her again and he didn't like that, there was a part of Elijah that felt duty bound to protect Sara after what Klaus had done to her family despite knowing Sara was fully capable of protecting herself.

"Jonas what happened?" Elijah questioned.

"I don't know, she was like this when I got there and could barely walk." Jonas replied and Elijah watched as he turned to his son. "Luca get my medical bag and some alcohol preferably vodka."

Elijah watched as Sara attempted to sit up and get off the bed, but as she tried her movement wasn't as fluid as it usually was, instead it was messy like she was drunk and Elijah understood what Jonas meant when he said Sara could barely walk when he found her. Someone had done something to her and judging by what Jonas had told him about finding Sara like this at the werewolf campsite, Elijah concluded that they must have been the ones that did this to her. Although there was a possibility that this was the work of Damon Salvatore again but Elijah thought it was highly unlikely as Damon wasn't that stupid to attack Sara again when he needed her help.

"Jonas I am fine…" Sara stated as she finally managed to get herself up with out falling all over the place and Elijah didn't quite believe her given he amount of blood that was on her. But it wasn't just the blood staining her clothes and her hands, Sara's brown hair was messy and wild and there were traces of dirt on her forehead. Sara's normally dark blue eyes were dark with fear and her breathing was labored as she attempted to support herself. Elijah saw Sara look at him for the briefest of seconds before she focused her attention back on herself, more specifically her injury just as Luca returned with his father's medical bag.

"Just let me take a look at you…" Jonas began but Sara ignored Jonas completely and motioned for Luca to hand over the bottle of alcohol. The younger Martin wearily handed it over and Elijah kept his eyes on Sara as she took a swing of the vodka before handing it back and lifting up her blood stained t-shirt.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm not on tap." Sara said and it was clear to Elijah that she was making a joke at his expense as he noticed that blood was coming from a small wound on her stomach, staining her pale skin. By the looks of it she had been shot if Elijah ventured a guess and he believed that he was correct.

"Of course not." Elijah curtly replied, a small smile gracing his lips. Whatever had happened to Sara mustn't have been too bad if she was somehow making jokes about it. Sara didn't respond as she was too focused on sticking her fingers into her gunshot would, Elijah had to admit he found it vaguely disturbing how Sara seemed so at ease with what she was doing to her body, he himself was uncomfortable with watching it although he hadn't left the bedroom like Luca Martin had. As much as it was uncomfortable it also seemed to be painful as Sara was biting down on her lip in pain, wincing in pain the more she dug around for that bullet.

"Sara you should really let me take a look at that wound not to mention disinfect it…" Jonas began but stopped when Sara eventually pulled something out of her wound and allowed it to fall on to the ground. The bullet rolled on the ground and stopped just in front of Elijah's feet and so he bent down and picked it up and he was surprised to see that the bullet was wooden.

"You were shot with a wooden bullet?" Elijah asked wanting an explanation as normally it was vampires who were shot with wooden bullets but hunters, given that wood was a natural element to them and toxic to them. Whenever a vampire was shot with bullets it was painful than a normal bullet would be to them and slowed them for a bit.

"Indeed." Sara replied, wincing as Jonas pressed a thick wad of gauze against the place she had been shot before choosing to glare at him.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know but I reckon it had something to do with me pissing off the werewolves the other day because I woke up locked in a cage. No idea how I got there but I know they drugged me with something that could have put down an animal given the dosage. Then one of them shot me..." Sara spat and Elijah just stared at her, he knew that Sara had come to terms with mortally and how she was going to die young but at the same time she seemed to have a death wish. Sara Dalgaard was a very peculiar human being. "Whatever happened wasn't about me, it was about the werewolf in town whose triggered his curse. They stole his vampire friend to get the Salvatore's to hand the baby werewolf for some reason…

"Any idea why the werewolves want him?" Elijah asked as Sara was pretty good at reading people and she may have picked something up or heard something during her time with the werewolves.

"I don't know maybe because they like to travel in packs? But even if I did I wouldn't have told you!" Sara spat and Elijah wasn't sure what was happening as one minute ago Sara was making jokes, but now she was getting worked up about something else. Elijah didn't respond to this instead he just stood there and watched Jonas attempt to help the injured Sara was seemingly now very uncooperative.

"Did you know?"

At first Elijah didn't hear Sara as no one had said anything in close to ten minutes and she had spoken so softly that if there had been a conversation going on he would have missed it. "You'll have to expand on that Sara."

"Did you know about Ava?" Sara demanded and Elijah immediately knew what Sara was talking about because as per their agreement of Sara helping him finally be rid of Klaus, he would protect her remaining family. Elijah had several people watching Sara's brother Sebastian and his wife Ava, reporting back to him every few days in order to keep him up to date with them in case anything happened. Elijah couldn't lie to Sara because regardless she wouldn't believe him.

"Jonas excuse us for a moment please." Elijah calmly said, quite the opposite of Sara's who was getting more worked up by the second and Jonas quickly and quietly left the room, not before placing Sara's hand over the gauze that he had been pressing down on her wound with.

"You did… didn't you?" Sara said and the anger was clear as day in her voice.

"I thought it would be best that you hear the news about your sister in law's pregnancy from your brother rather than me given the personal nature it holds for you." Elijah calmly replied and Sara just repeatedly shook her head, it was clear that she was angry and upset and Elijah didn't intend for that to happen. He honestly though that the news would be better received from her brother than him. Sara made an attempt to go to leave the bedroom door but Elijah blocked her path as her leaving right now was not a good idea given where her emotions were.

"Get out of my way." Sara firmly stated.

"Your hurt Sara, you need Jonas–"

"–No I don't, if I was going to die from that gunshot wound I would be dead already. I'll be fine so get out of my way as I have things to be doing." Sara retorted and Elijah made no attempt to leave, he needed to keep an eye on Sara as right now he was positive she'd go out and do something stupid if he let her leave. Sara had a temper and was pretty volatile on occasion from what he had seen but her slayer abilities made it ten times worse. Elijah knew this because before he and Sara had officially met in New York months after her parents death, Klaus had sent him to San Diego to find out whether the slayer who had been asking around for him was going to be problem. Elijah had gone to San Diego, found Sara and had observed her from a distance and he could see why Klaus seemed concerned about a potential slayer problem. At first there was nothing special to distinguish Sara from other slayers before her, she seemed to fit the typical slayer profile of being a teenager but on first impression Elijah took her to be a stereotypical Californian teenager until he saw her take on vampires. It was like she was a different person and the determination and the raw power that she held was rather incredible and impressive.

From the shadows Elijah could see that she was a force to be reckoned with and needed to be taken seriously. Needless to say Elijah had told his brother that he should be concerned about the current slayer, months later Klaus had called him in a cheerful manner saying he had dealt with the slayer problem. Or so her thought because when Elijah introduced himself to Sara in New York and she realized what he was, she had come pretty close to neutralizing him when they had actually met and that was before he told her that he was Klaus' brother.

"I cannot have you start a war with the werewolves Sara."

Sara scoffed. "I never said anything about them, but what if I was? What are you going to do Elijah? Compel me? You know that crap doesn't on me. I'm immune to compulsion."

"I could make it very hard for you to leave as right now I am at an advantage compared to you physically." Elijah pointed out and he watched as Sara narrow her eyes at him as she knew that she was no match for him in her current state. But there was a look in her eyes that told him that Sara thought that despite her weakened state that she could still take him. Elijah found himself amused by this.

"Try me." Sara snarled as she attempted to punch Elijah but he stopped her before her fist even reached his face. Elijah could tell that she was trying her hardest to get her hand out of his grip but whatever drugs Sara had in her system had severely weakened her. As the slayer Sara was incredibly strong and grew stronger everyday which was why she was stronger than humans and most vampires, Elijah included. Sara tried to hit him with her other fist but Elijah was too fast for her and now he had a tight hold on both her wrists.

"I don't want to hurt you." Elijah honestly told her as Klaus had already done that in tenfold, he had destroyed her entire life, which was why Elijah wanted to protect her. Sara had been through enough in her short life because of what his brother had done to her, which one of the reasons why Klaus had to die.

"T-Then let me go." Sara pleaded and looking her in the eyes Elijah could see that her eyes were beginning to water and Elijah realized that Sara wasn't really upset that he didn't tell her about her sister in law being pregnant, she was just using that as a cover to lash out. It was perfectly understandable as she had no control over her life, someone had told her one day that she was the slayer and that she had to kill vampires, werewolves and everything else supernatural. Sara was given no choice in the matter, she had been told that she had this job that would send her to an early grave. It was her destiny to slay vampires and it was that destiny that cost her parents their life.

Sara had always seemed so at ease with her fate but she shouldn't be, Sara was a twenty three year old woman who should have her whole life ahead of her but in reality she had anything but. Sara knew that she could die at anytime, be it tomorrow or next week and Elijah thought that wasn't fair. He had lived over a thousand years which countless lifetimes whereas Sara couldn't even live one life; her life. There was a good chance that this thing with Klaus was going to kill her and whilst Elijah knew that Sara had no problems dying if that meant she took Klaus with her, he believed that the news of her future niece or nephew made the reality of it all sink in.

Seeing her so upset bothered Elijah as Sara Dalgaard was a beautiful creature she truly was, Elijah couldn't deny that as if he did it would be an utter lie. Physically she was very beautiful with her long brown hair that she tended to always keep tied up as she said killing vampires was hard enough without hair getting in the way. She had pale skin that always worked against her when she was embarrassed as her blush would be clear for anyone to see. Elijah thought that Sara had a beautiful smile, on the rare times that she genuinely laughed or smiled. Then there were her eyes, those dark blue eyes of her that were filled with such sorrow and sadness because they had seen so much too young but yet hadn't lost their shine, yet…

Elijah found her to be just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside even more, in particular her selflessness. She deserved to have a normal life but here she was willing to sacrifice her life on order to kill Klaus. Elijah knew there was nothing he could ever really do to repay her so he decided as Sara was looking at him with tear filled eyes that he try and make her happy. Try and find some trace of the girl that she was before Klaus ruined her life and bring her back, Sara was going to die Elijah knew that but he'd make sure she was happy before and when she did die.

And so he let go of her.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was a pretty painful for Sara to get through both mentally and physically but the next morning she wasn't feeling as bad as she did before although she was still out for blood. Sara knew she should have killed the werewolf Jules when she had the chance although she would begrudgingly admit that Jules wasn't the one who shot her it was that guy Grady. However Sara wasn't going to spare Jules as she knew the she-wolf was no doubt to blame for her ending up in that damn metal cage. Sara was out for blood and she no longer cared about her moral clarity as the werewolves had pissed her off one too many times for Sara's liking and now she wanted to kill them all. Sara knew that the werewolf numbers were pretty low because of the werewolf genocide and she was going to make that number go down even further. Walking around her motel room Sara went about figuring out what she was going to do next, Jonas had told the werewolves to leave town which meant tracking them down was going to be hard, although not impossible. As she paced around the room Sara was interrupted by her thoughts by a knock on her door and going over to the door Sara looked through the peephole and saw that it was Damon.

"If you wanted to come and spit over my dead body I'm afraid you're out of luck, I'm not dead." Sara greeted Damon with as she opened the door and he walked right past her and into her room.

"I can see that." Damon replied as he looked around the room, his face focusing on all the discard gauze and dressings covered with Sara's blood, her first aid bag had taken quite a hit last night because of her nuisance injury. "Bit early to be hitting the scotch, don't you think princess?"

Sara glanced down at the bottle of scotch in her hand and looked back at Damon before shrugging her shoulders. Normally she wasn't one for drinking before midday but there were the occasional exception. "I was shot by a werewolf and I had to dig out the wooden bullet out of my abdomen myself, if that doesn't allow me to drink at a socially unacceptable time then nothing does… Want some?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Damon questioned and with a small smile Sara handed him the bottle of scotch and Damon took a swing of it

"So what brings you over? We've already established that it isn't because you wanted to check if I was lying dead in a pool of my own blood before celebrating and I know that you sure as hell wasn't worried about my current well being. So get to it Salvatore as I'm quite busy, leaving town for a day or two to hunt down and kill some werewolves." Sara began moving things along.

"As much as I like those pans of your princess, you might have to put them on hold for a few hours." Damon cryptically said which immediately piped Sara's interest.

"Really? And why is that?" Sara asked.

"Elijah is in town."

Sara feigned surprised, although she was kind of surprised too whilst she knew Elijah was in town she hadn't been expecting him to be making some kind of appearance. Especially without telling her, although perhaps he would have told her yesterday if she hadn't been so high strung and emotional yesterday. But in Sara's defense she had been shot and Elijah had been lying to her about things that were relevant to her life and her family. Sara's feelings for that man changed on a daily basis and she now thought it best to keep him at an arms length. "Is that so? I come here to kill an original and lo and behold an original shows up, not the one I was expecting. Elijah may apparently the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus but he is an original none the less, it must be my lucky day after the day I had yesterday."

"Yeah, he's pretending to be some writer called Elijah Smith and there's this party being held in his honor at the Lockwood mansion. I figured the polite thing for us to do was go over and say hi." Damon suggested and Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure I'll be up for that."

"Thought you would but first your going to have to change princess, this party is some kind of fancy event." Damon added and Sara rolled her eyes before she went about looking for a dress that she could wear for a party to honor a fake writer. It took her a few minutes but Sara found a dress that was suitable enough and she had shoes to match with it.

"Do I need to tell you to turn around? Or are mature enough that I can get changed in front of you without you making a bid deal out of it" Sara questioned and Damon just motioned for to go ahead so right there and then Sara changed out of her t-shirt and shorts into her nice chiffon dress which had blue, green and ivy hues, tying up the sash as she slid her shoes on. After quickly adjusting her hair Sara was pretty much ready to.

"You okay?" Damon asked and Sara knew he wasn't asking if she was fine given everything that had just happened to her, he wanted to know whether she was up for getting things dirty if things didn't go to plan.

"If need to I can kick some ass." Sara replied as whilst she wasn't at full strength because of the whole being shot and drugged last night, she was pretty sure that she proved last night that she was the slayer for a reason. Last night she took on a couple of werewolves and killed one of them despite the state she was in. No matter what the time of day, Sara was always ready.

"We're talking about an original, princess." Damon pointed out as Sara picked up a small bag and starting transferring her keys, wallet and stake into it. Sara always carried a stake with her even during the time when she had stopped slaying as it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"No problem." Sara said after a moment as she had taken on Elijah once and had come pretty close to neutralizing him and at the time she hadn't trained in months and was still trying to get over her parents death. That was four and a half years ago, if it came down to it Sara was pretty confident that she could kill Elijah. Although she didn't exactly have the right weapon to do that with her at the moment. Which reminded her that she needed to get it.

Sara and Damon eventually left her motel room and Sara followed Damon in her car to the Lockwood mansion for this stupid party that they were going to. During the drive Sara told herself to naught caught up personal feelings, she was going to the party with Damon to find out why Elijah was now making up an appearance in Mystic Falls and find out what he wanted. Sara knew he wouldn't be here if there wasn't something going on and it was just a question of what it was. When Sara and Damon arrived at the Lockwood mansion, they walked in together and the moment they did they were intercepted by a woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"You know I'm just going to wait over there and let you two do your own thing." Sara said excusing herself and walking away because Damon's numerous issues with women was not any of her business. So she would just wait until Damon was finished and ready to get down to what they came here for. Sara was rather impressed when Damon came over to her thirty second later. "All done?"

"Come with me." Damon said pulling Sara along to where a fancy dressed woman was standing with the one and only Elijah.

"Damon.

"Carol." Damon replied.

"What a surprise."

"Hi." Damon said and Sara watched him and this Carol woman exchange kisses on the cheek and Sara went out of her way to avoid looking at Elijah. Given that she did have to pretend like she didn't know him in any shape or form.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families." Carol said to Elijah

"Mm-hm." Damon replied. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah said shaking Damon's hand.

"Oh forgive my manners, Carol this is Sara Dalgaard an old friend of mine whose come to town to visit for a while and help me out with few thing and Sara this Mayor Carol Lockwood and Elijah, who you've just seen me being introduced to." Damon said making introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Sara said with a smile as she shook both Mayor Lockwood's hand and Elijah's.

"So Sara, where are you from?" Carol asked.

"The east and west coast if I'm honest as I've spent most of my life in California, Mayor Lockwood, I was born in San Francisco and resided there until I was six, Then moved to San Diego when I lived for just over twelve years till I moved to New York for college and I've been there ever since." Sara admitted with a rather forced smile.

"That's very interesting, if you'll excuse me I have to go and check on something but please stay and enjoy yourselves." Carol said excusing herself and the second that she was out of earshot the smile that Damon had on his face dropped.

"We need to talk." Damon told Elijah who solemnly nodded and the three of them slipped through the small crowd and went into a room that Sara believed to be the family study or the Mayors home office.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon said pointing at himself before pointing over to Sara who was standing by the door.

"We?"

"Ah yes, kind of forget to mention that Sara here isn't an ordinary human in fact she's rather extraordinary human given that she's the slayer, some girl tasked with killing vampires, werewolves and whatever else is out there but you surely already know this Elijah? Given that the slayer was created shortly after you and the originals became from vampires from what I've been told by the slayer herself. You know she's met someone you may know, the name Klaus ring a bell?" Damon taunted and Sara watched as Elijah barely even reacted to that information, he was just his usual calm and collected self.

"Veronika asked me to say hello." Sara said and this time Elijah reacted, his usual unflappable demeanor slipped for once and it was clear he was not expecting Sara to bring up Veronika, especially here of all places. But Sara was mad with him and when she was mad Sara was prone to doing things like this; unpredictable things which made her a liability.

"Who?" Damon asked.

"She's the reason why I'm here; Veronika was the first slayer, the one who started it all and from what I've been told she was killed by one of the originals and Elijah as well as the infamous Klaus was there when she died. Before you ask how I know this, I'll explain… All slayers are connected throughout the ages, we have an unspoken sisterhood and share a psychic link which manifest in dreams. Sometimes I can dream of myself as another slayer from a different time and place before I was called and sometimes a slayer can appear in my dream such as Veronika, hence the personal message to Elijah from beyond the grave." Sara wearily explained.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah as asked quickly moving things along, to clearly avoid talking about Veronika in Sara's opinion but it didn't matter to her anymore. Just mentioning Veronika had unnerved Elijah which was all she wanted to do. After the stunt he pulled last night trying to make her stay at Jonas' apartment. she wanted to remind him that she was the one with the upper hand here and it was him who needed her.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." Damon said in a casual manner and Sara couldn't help but roll her eyes, given how coolly Damon was being about the werewolf issue seeing as he had tried to kill her after the werewolves had bit rose. Then they tried to kill her yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that."

Damon quietly laughed. "I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"The two of you are welcome." Elijah replied.

"I didn't need you or your witch saving my ass vampire, remember that." Sara warned as Damon went and sat down on the desk.

"Calm down children, I don't want to have to put you both in a time out." Damon warned as Sara moved away from the door and moved towards the desk, Damon gave her a look that told her to behave herself before turning to Elijah. "Anyway, none of the stuff with the werewolves and your witch explained exactly why you're here.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me…" Elijah said attempting to leave the room but Damon sped in front of him and blocked the way.

"Not good enough." Damon taunted and Sara just groaned as he had made a very big mistake and she could only watch as Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and pushed him into a wall using his enhanced speed. Damon being Damon and not knowing when to back down against opponents twice his size, grabbed Elijah's throat in retaliation. Sara sighed as that was stupid thing for Damon to do as Elijah was close to ten times older then he was and as such much stronger so he pulled Damon's hand of his neck quite easily. Sara heard the sound of Damon's hand being crushed along with his groans.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah demanded.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon spluttered.

"Silence, I'm an original. Show a little respect." Elijah commanded as he grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and stabbed Damon in the neck with it, causing the younger vampire to yell in pain. Having quite enough of this Sara walked up behind Elijah and placed her hand on the back of Elijah's neck and began squeezing. Not to hard that she'd snap his neck but hard enough that he'd be in a lot of pain, as whilst Elijah may be stronger than Damon, he wasn't stronger than Sara.

"And I'm the god damn slayer and you lay one more hand on him and I'll rip your goddamn head off, after all the slayer was created to kill you. So let go of him..." Sara hissed.

"This doesn't concern you." Elijah said.

"Really? Well I think it does so either you him go and I'll let you walk out of here with nothing broken and some pride still intact or I'll put you down for a few hours before coming back and putting you six feet under permanently and trust me this isn't no bluff. I have the two weapons capable of killing an original vampire so show some damn respect…" Sara threatened and moments later Elijah let go off Damon and Sara released her grip on Elijah's neck and walked away. Elijah however didn't, he pulled out a handkerchief to clean himself up with before handing it over to Damon, so he could cover up his wound.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say." Elijah warned.

"Shaking in my $120 pumps." Sara retorted.

"Keep Elena safe." Elijah said before finally leaving the room and Sara turned her attention to helping Damon up to his feet.

"You okay there, bub?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine princess, I just hate that guy although I was pretty impressed that you managed to put the fear of Sara Dalgaard the slayer into Elijah." Damon said in a half irritated tone of voice. "Look I need to get out of here… You mind sticking around and keeping an eye on the not so easter bunny Elijah given that your more than capable of handling yourself and him."

"Damon, it would be my pleasure…"


	13. Chapter 13

Sara knew that she had agreed to stay at this Historical tea party to keep an eye on Elijah for Damon but she was very much bored and the fact that she was kind of avoiding Elijah made it hard to keep a close eye on him. Sara was on her third cup of tea, feverishly wishing that she was drinking something much stronger like wine, just something that had a bit more of a kick in it. Sara also had to sit down a few times given that walking around with a hole in your stomach after you've been shot was pretty difficult, as the slayer Sara was more resilient than ordinary humans and could recover from injuries quicker. But a serious injury like getting shot took longer for Sara to heal from then the usual 24 hour for her to be completely fine after receiving an injury. So whilst keeping an eye on Elijah, Sara varied from standing up to sitting down as she made small talk with various people although she wasn't really interested in what they had to say. Eventually Sara became so bored she needed to take a moment for herself.

"You look bored out of your mind."

Looking up Sara saw that it was the strawberry blonde hair women who cornered Damon when the two of them had arrived, she had a smile on her voice which made Sara relieved that wasn't in some kind of trouble for acting improper at a fancy tea party. "Don't get me wrong I love history, I majored in history but I am dying of boredom and in desperate need of a drink at a tea party that I have no idea why it's being held."

"No actual relevance, this tea party is just being held simply because it can be." The woman explained before holding out her hand to Sara. "Jenna Sommers."

"Sara Dalgaard." Sara replied shaking Jenna's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sara, your friends with Damon Salvatore right? I saw the two of you come in together."

Sara slowly nodded as she prepared to tell Jenna the first of many lies, which came with what she was. In Sara's line of work lying was essentially especially when she was trying to keep more than two cover stories up. It wasn't easy but she had to do it even to people like Jenna who seemed nice. Years ago when the lying hadn't becoming like breathing to Sara she used her tell herself that it was something that she had to do, it was never personal. "We go way back, we have this weird history…"

"Oh, so you two used to date?" Jenna asked.

"God no! I didn't mean to suggest something like that, nothing has ever happened between Damon and I, never will. I just meant that we friend but not the most conventional ones, we don't behave like friends most of the time and we butt heads a lot of the time and end falling out every so often and then we don't speak for a while. Like I said weird history and what not, sometime I wish I had never met the guy but what about you Jenna? How do you know Damon?" Sara asked steering the questioning away from about herself, the less the conversation was focused on Sara the less she had to lie.

"His brother is dating my niece." Jenna revealed.

"Your Elena's aunt? Sara asked, quite surprised about this tid bit of information ad practically everyone she had come across in this town was either related to Elena or connected to her in someway. It was bloody weird but then again this was small town.

"That I am."

"You should be proud, Elena is a very nice girl." Sara honestly said as she did like Elena and Sara was going to do everything she could to save her because it was fair that Klaus was going to come and sacrifice her because she happened to be the doppelgänger. Elena had a family, friends and a boyfriend who loved her very much and she deserved to live her life.

"So what brings you Mystic Falls Sara?" Jenna asked as the two of them walked through the Lockwood mentioned.

"Bored of living my life." Sara lied.

"So you came to Mystic Falls." Jenna skeptically questioned. "Are you mad?"

"Maybe. I'm twenty three years old, I have a very good job back in New York which I'm good at and it pays well. I live with my brother and his wife and my life seems great on paper. But I'm bored and if someone my age is bored then they'd go on a holiday with friends and drink loads but that's not me, well not the holiday part as I like drinking. My life back in New York had no purpose so I decided to come here for the foreseeable future." Sara wearily said

"You need a drink, something other than tea." Jenna said,

"That I do." Sara chuckled before stopping when she noticed that Jenna was staring at something in front of her and behind Sara. "What is?"

"There's a guest of honor at this tea party, a writer called Elijah Smith who is doing research into small towns in Virginia, did you get a chance to met him?" Jenna asked and Sara tried her hardest not to grimace when Elijah was brought up, for some reason she could not escape that damn man.

"We've been introduced."

"Well you must have made some impression on him because he's staring at you rather intently I might add. Pretty good looking too, he has that whole tall, dark and handsome thing going for him." Jenna stated and Sara looked over her shoulder to see that Jenna was right, Elijah was staring at them despite pretending to be immersed in a conversation with someone else. Sara knew that if Elijah was watching them then he was sure as hell listening in on the conversation.

"If you say so Jenna but I wasn't too impressed with him to be honest, I found Elijah to be rather stiff and a bit snobbish during the short time that I spoke to him, Not the kind of person that I'd waste my time on." Sara idly said, if Elijah was going to listen in on her conversation then she was going to make it as awkward and painful for him as she could. She'd lie like Elijah and twist the truth to suit her own needs because she was mad with him for lying to her and she wasn't going to make his life easy because of that.

"Are you blind? If I didn't have Ric..." Jenna began.

"Ah the boyfriend problem! See I don't have that problem but I'm not interested as I'm the whole born alone, die alone kind of gal. I don't do boyfriends or relationships…" Sara replied.

"He doesn't have to be your boyfriend." Jenna insinuated and Sara couldn't help but laugh, she liked Jenna. Sara really did and for the first time in god knows how long Sara thought that Jenna could be a potential friend as she didn't have much friends who she could talk about normal things with. And she kind of missed that.

"Couldn't keep up with me, even if he tried and given how I like to live my life I'd probably kill him. And whilst Elijah is nice to look at I know a guy just like him and he couldn't be trusted. He drew me in with all these promises and feeling developed which clouded my judgment and led me into a whole lot of trouble. I should have known better but I was fooled, I thought this Elijah like guy could be trusted and that he was being honest with me but I always knew he had some personal agenda, then I found out about a lie. He gave me some bullshit excuse and anyway guys Elijah have bad news written all over this, trust me Jenna." Sara firmly said, she had no idea what had come over her given that Elijah no doubt was listening in and would realize Sara was talking about him but Sara didn't care. She liked talking to Jenna.

"Such a cynic for someone so young!" Jenna couldn't help but point out.

"In everything except dancing and alcohol." Sara quipped which caused Jenna to laugh and in that moment Sara decided to stop focusing on Elijah as he hadn't done anything to really merit her concern, and focus on having as much fun with Jenna at this stuffy event as the two of them could muster. Which turned out to be a lot more than Sara had expected and she had lost time of track until she had noticed it had gotten dark and she needed to go back to her motel and get changed so she could go out for a run. She had an inevitable date with a certain Klaus and she needed to be in top physical shape for that which meant constant training which Sara hadn't done any of today. "You sure you don't want me to give you a lift home?"

"I'm good, Ric said he'd pick me up…"

"If you sure."

"Hey… You want to get together sometime during the week and get horrendously drunk on shots of tequila?" Jenna asked and in that moment Sara knew she had found a possible friend for life.

"I'd like that very much Jenna." Sara said before making her way out of the Lockwood mansion and making her way towards her car but she ran into a bit of a snag when she was there, specifically Elijah who was standing by her car. Sara ignored him as best she could but got kind of hard when he was purposely getting in her way, stopping her from leaving. "Excuse me."

"We need to talk." Elijah began.

"No we don't as what else is there to talk about Elijah? You lied, I left and I didn't go start a war with the werewolves like you were worrying about. So I think we are all done with the talking for now, so get out my damn way before I make you." Sara firmly stated but Elijah didn't budge in the slightest.

"How are you?"

"Like you even care how I'm doing… Well that's a bit harsh, maybe you do care how I am but it's not genuine concern, you're only worried about how I am because you need my help Mr. Original vampire and my wellbeing could affect your grand master plan!" Sara sarcastically replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elijah questioned with a frown on his ageless face.

"It means all I am to you is a means to an end." Sara spat, somewhat amused that Elijah was actually offended by what she had just said but it didn't mean it wasn't true. "You want Klaus dead but you can't kill Klaus with a white ash stake as it'll kill you too, which is how I come into the picture. I want Klaus dead perhaps more than you do and I have the strength to take on Klaus along with the weapons to do so and they won't kill me. I am going to kill your brother and I may possible die and I'm totally fine with that,"

"I don't believe you." Elijah stated.

"Excuse me?" Sara demanded, slightly bewildered by all of this.

"Your mad and you have every given that your life doesn't belong to you Sara, you are burden by a heavy duty which has taken any control you have over your life. And your family have paid the price for that, you don't want to doe because you don't want to leave your family." Elijah said and Sara wanted to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Whilst you may be over a thousand years old Elijah, you are as clueless as every other man on this planet. You have no idea how I feel but let me give you insight into Sara Dalgaard; the girl who must die. I may be scared to die but I am not afraid of dying especially if it means taking such evil like Klaus with me. I'm willing to die to get rid of Klaus, the only thing I wanted in return from you was honesty." Sara retorted her voice going up an octave as she started to get more worked up. "Did you purposely avoid telling me Ava was pregnant because you thought I'd back out of our deal? Because I have a history of backing away from my duty?!"

"Sara…" Elijah slowly said.

"I am the slayer Elijah, the one girl in the world with the strength and ability to take on the supernatural crap in this world. That comes first and I know that, my family can't get in the way of that. This isn't about me anymore, this has never been about me… I made a mistake all those years ago when I walked away from my duty but I was scared and had just watched my parents be murdered. I can't turn my back on my duty again as there are several innocent at lives at stake, Klaus will kill Elena, a werewolf and a vampire as part of the sacrifice and I have to stop it! My duty is to protect the innocent from the supernatural and I cannot, I will not walk away knowing people are in danger just because my brother and his wife are expecting a child!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"My entire life has hurt for the seven years now, from the moment I was called as the slayer all I have felt is pain and hurt and knowing that I won't see my niece or nephew grow up isn't going to change that. I expected the truth from you because you Elijah, are the only person in my life who knows everything about me. Nobody else knows the absolute truth about who I am, what I'm doing and why I'm going about the things the way. For some reason I thought you'd trust me enough to tell me the truth as I am going to kill Klaus. I expected more from you Elijah but I've come to realize that I am nothing more than a means to an end…" Sara wearily replied, she didn't know why she was getting so upset about this all, she hated crying and now she was making a habit of getting upset in front of Elijah.

"Sara…" Elijah softly began as he took a step closer to Sara and she immediately took two steps back as she was not playing this game with him anymore. Sara was over it and Elijah looking her over with those brown eyes of his. She wasn't some love sick teenage nor was she stupid, Elijah was doing this in a vain attempt to stay on her good side as they both knew he needed her.

"Don't…" Sara warned as Elijah stepped closer to her once again and she could feel his breath tickling her neck and she should have done something, anything but she didn't. Sara just stood there as her mind had gone blank with Elijah standing so close to her, it took Sara a couple of seconds to regain control over herself and she was going to say something to Elijah about using violence against him when she was stopped. By Elijah leaning in closer to her and Sara did nothing to stop him when he eventually kissed her, gently brushing his lips against her own for a few seconds before pulling away leaving Sara stunned.

"You are not just a means to an end to me." Elijah quietly said and Sara was at a loss of words, she didn't know what to say to this given the way she had acted towards Elijah in the last twenty four hours. Sara couldn't say how she felt so she decided to do one better than Elijah and show him instead by lifting her hands up and placing them on Elijah's chest. This action caused Elijah to look down to where Sara's hands were currently fingering the material of his shirt and after a moment she moved her hands up to the sides his face and tilted Elijah's head up so he could kiss her again, this time properly. Sara had realized that he had been so gentle with her the first time because Elijah being the typical gentleman didn't want to go too far or push her which was quite silly. If he was going to kiss her, then Elijah was going to have to give her a proper one or rather she was going to have to give him one.

Sara was going to regret this, she knew it but in her head she could hear Jenna cheering her on in an encouraging manner and Sara figured what the hell, she'd probably be dead within a year. Might as well doing something completely stupid and have some fun whilst she was at it…


End file.
